Unknown Skies (Discontinued)
by thunder child 14
Summary: It was just an ordinary flight across the Atlantic for one of the world's most advanced Passenger Jets. How could the passengers and crew of Winter Airways flight 595 have ever thought it would end like this? When the flight encounters humanity's worst nightmare, nuclear war. Dangerously low on fuel, the Boeing 757 flies through a hole in the sky and ends up somewhere else.
1. Chapter 1

_**Unknown Skies part 1**_

 _It was just an ordinary flight across the Atlantic for one of the world's most advanced Passenger Jets. How could the passengers and crew of Winter Airways flight 595 have ever thought it would end like this? When the flight encounters humanity's worst nightmare, nuclear war. Dangerously low on fuel, the Boeing 757 flies through a hole in the sky and ends up somewhere else. Now, in a different world and with allies all thought to be fiction, the passengers and crew of Winter Airways flight 595 will have to survive and defend themselves against a threat of apocalyptic proportions because if they lose,_ _ **all of reality will be at an end!**_

June 2016, Boston's Logan international airport, many flights take off and land here every hour. There were many aircraft here, however more and more of them were of a new breed of computerised airliners.

There were many types of airliner, ranging from tiny commuter turboprops to enormous Boeing 747's and Airbus A380's.

These aircraft flew all over the world and right now; one such aircraft, a 3 week old, Rolls Royce RB211 powered, winglet equipped, Boeing 757-200 registered G-HPQE, and nicknamed Queen Elsa after the ultra-famous Disney character, was being prepared for a flight across the Atlantic Ocean to Leeds Bradford Airport in Yorkshire, England.

(A.N in this story Boeing is still producing 757 aircraft)

This was Winter Airways flight 595, a flight operated by one of the world's most famous privately owned airlines. Today this 757 flight was to have a full passenger load of, 8 in business and 192 in economy. There were 6 stewardesses on this flight and in the cockpit; there were two flight crew members. In command of the 757 on this flight was 26 year old Sam Hartley, a smart and kind hearted man who had only received his captain's type rating on the Boeing 757 a few weeks ago, his snowy white skin, platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes made people mistake him for a Norwegian but his English accent soon corrected them.

In the co-pilot's seat was 25 year old Dan Simmonds, Sam's best friend since the two were toddlers. He was also kind and smart and he had Black hair and Green eyes.

The reason for the crew being so young in flying a large type such as the 757 was that Winter Airways had been under a lot of strain ever since one of their elderly Boeing 727 charter jets, G-HPCD callsign Silverbolt, under the command of Captain Jonathan Swift, had gone missing whilst en-route to Hawaii over the Olympic peninsula near Forks several years ago. This resulted in a lot of crews quitting the airline and the replacements of the remaining 727's with 757's. New Crews for these jets had to be trained rapidly so, this was why Sam and Dan were so young in their roles where ordinarily they would have to be much older to be in their current positions.

"Ok, all fuel is loaded; passengers are settling in, cargo and luggage is aboard. We are good to go" Dan said to Sam.

"At long last! We should get on our way before anything else delays us" Sam exclaimed in relief.

Just as Sam said this, they heard the subtle sound of the main entry door closing with a soft thump and out of Sam's side window on the left hand side of the 757's cockpit; he saw the boarding ramp move away.

The cockpit door then opened and Kate, the head flight attendant poked her head through the door.

"Doors are closed and we are ready to be on our way"

Sam turned to face her and said,

"Ok. We were just about to start up"

Kate nodded and moved away from the door, closing it at the same time. Sam then turned to face Dan,

"Let's get this show on the road"

Dan immediately began the start-up procedures. Whilst Sam spoke into the radio,

"Logan Ground this is Winter 595, we are ready for pushback and start-up"

"Roger Winter 595, you are cleared for pushback and engine start" the ATC ground controller replied.

"Winter 595 copies" Sam said back to the ATC Controller.

The pushback truck began to push the 757 back away from the gate and 90 degrees to the left. As it did so, Sam and Dan started Quebec Echo's two powerful Rolls Royce RB211 engines. Once in position, the pushback truck decoupled itself from the Boeing and moved away.

"Winter 595 is ready to taxy" Sam spoke into the radio.

"Roger Winter 595, you are cleared to taxy to runway 4 right" the ATC ground controller replied.

"Roger, Winter 595 copies" Sam said back to the ATC ground controller.

As he said this, Dan pushed forward the throttles slightly, the RB211 engines roared and the 757 slowly began to move.

As the 757 taxied, passengers looked out of the aircraft's windows at the vast expanse of Logan airport, the sound of the 2 Rolls Royce RB211 engines could be heard softly inside the cabin.

Then without warning, a soft gong sound was heard in the Cabin and Sam's voice came through the 757's PA system.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, On behalf of the crew, I would like to welcome you all on-board Winter Airways flight 595 to Leeds Bradford Airport. Our flight time today should be 6 hours and 25 minutes approximately, with an arrival time of 17:49. Our Cruising altitude today will be 37000 feet, rising to 39000 feet later in the flight. Our cruising speed will be approximately 540 Miles an Hour. My name is Sam Hartley and I am your captain today, my co-pilot is Dan Simmonds and our head flight attendant is Kate Summers. You are in great hands today everyone, so just sit back, relax and enjoy the flight"

"That was very professional" Dan said to Sam.

"As is expected of me" Sam replied.

The two pilots didn't talk to each other much during the short taxy to the runway, the only exceptions were the pre take-off checklists and the occasional radio communication with ground control.

Finally though, the Boeing 757 was waiting at the end of the runway.

"Winter 595 to Logan tower, we are ready to go, runway 4 right" Sam spoke into the radio.

"Roger Winter 595, you are cleared for take-off, runway 4 right. Have a good flight" the ATC controller replied.

"Thanks, Winter 595 is rolling" Sam said back to Logan Tower.

At that Sam placed his hands on the throttles and he said,

"Three, two, one, power"

At that, he pushed the throttles to full power, instantly Quebec Echo's two Rolls Royce RB211 engines with 60,000 pounds of thrust each roared as they increased in speed. Once the engines were at full power, Sam released the brakes and the 757 began to accelerate, faster and faster it went down the runway until Dan called out,

"V1, rotate"

The 757 was now committed to fly, it was either take-off or crash. Sam pulled gently back on the 757's control column and slowly, gracefully, the enormous 757 Quebec Echo, lifted itself into the sky.

As the gear and flaps were retracted and the 757 began its climb up to cruising altitude, no-one on the plane knew that Quebec Echo would never land at Leeds.

(A.N hi everyone, hope you enjoy my latest story. If you are wondering who I think would play the Crew on Winter 595, they are, Sam=Matt Smith, Dan=Simon Pegg and Kate=Emily Blunt)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unknown Skies part 2**_

 _ **7 hours later**_

Winter 595 was about to begin its descent into Leeds Airport. Everyone was tired aboard the jet, Sam and Dan weren't, well after a dozen cups of coffee during the flight, sleep is the last thing on your mind.

"Leeds Center this is Winter 595, we are about to begin our descent to flight level 270" Dan spoke into the radio.

"Roger Winter 595, you are cleared to descend to flight level 270" the ATC controller in Leeds replied.

"Winter 595 copies" was Dan's reply as Sam reached for the altitude selector on the autopilot and selected the required altitude; the 757 immediately began to make a leisurely descent.

Sam looked out of the cockpit windows out at the distant landmass of northern Scotland below the aircraft.

"It's so great to be home at last" Sam said to Dan.

"You're right about that mate" Dan replied to his friend. The 757 continued to descend for a little while longer and it levelled out at 27000 feet.

Then, without warning, Dan exclaimed,

"Sam, I have visual with something to the 1 o clock position of us and roughly 12 miles out. You see it?"

Sam looked where Dan was gesturing and nodded,

"Yep I see it"

Sam then checked the radar system; he suddenly adopted a confused expression,

"That's odd, there's nothing on radar"

"Could be one of those new stealth F35's that the RAF is introducing?" Dan suggested.

"Possibly, but normally they would be far away from civilian routes" Sam replied.

"I'll check with ATC" Dan said and he activated his radio,

"Winter 595 to Leeds center"

"Roger Winter 595, go ahead" the ATC Controller replied.

"We have visual with another aircraft around 12 miles out to our 1 o clock. Our radar and TCAS aren't picking anything up. Can your radar detect anything?" Dan asked.

"I'm sorry Winter 595 but our radar doesn't detect any aircraft in your vicinity" the ATC controller replied.

"That's impossible. We have visual!" Dan exclaimed.

"Winter 595. There is nothing on radar at this time, if we do find anything we will….." The ATC controller said before the transmission was suddenly cut off!

"Winter 595 to Leeds centre. Please respond" Dan spoke into the radio.

"Seems we have lost contact" Dan said to Sam.

"Hang on, I'll try my radio" Sam replied.

Sam tried his radio but all he got was static.

"That's strange" Sam thought aloud to himself.

Just as he said this, the radio crackled, the transmission very weak and full of interference,

"595…. hear you…KLM 1547…. just seen massive explosion over….City…. Mushroom cloud….my co-pilot… looking at….explosion…now blind as bat…..everyone on-board is going mad…..god bless us all…."

"Oh my god!" Dan exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"A nuke going off? Who was stupid enough to allow a nuke to detonate on a British City?" Sam thought aloud.

"What do we do now Sam?" Dan asked concerned.

Sam thought for a moment before he said,

"Climb back up to 370. We need to get as far away from Leeds as we can. Scandinavia possibly, then we can refuel and figure out what to do next"

"Alright then" Dan replied as he adjusted the autopilot and Quebec Echo began its flight away from the nuked Leeds.

 _ **An hour later**_

It was much worse than originally thought; the world had quickly descended into a nuclear war after the nuclear attack on Leeds. Thousands upon Thousands of Civilian flights were caught in the crossfire.

Winter 595 was one of these flights. Unfortunately, the 757's intended diversion point; Oslo Gardermoen airport had been destroyed. So Sam had decided to divert to Stavanger airport, a much smaller facility but its runway was capable of taking 757-200's, to refuel and fly south, where the chances of survival were the highest. The passengers had already found out about the nuclear war through their news channels on the 757's IFE systems.

Dan was busy checking the fuel gauges and making calculations to whether the 757 would make it to Stavanger, their intended refuelling point.

As he finished the calculations, his eyes widened and he looked to Sam in fear!

"Sam, we are not going to make it to Stavanger. Our fuel is going to run out over 35 miles before then." Dan warned Sam in a terrified tone.

"Bugger!" Sam growled in frustration.

All of their efforts were for nothing; Quebec Echo would never make it to Stavanger. But as all hope seemed lost, the weather radar bleeped loudly!

Dan looked down at the weather radar's display and said,

"Looks like we have a big storm in front of us."

"You think?" Sam exclaimed as he gestured out of the cockpit windows.

Dan looked up and had to stop himself swearing at the sight. Right in front of them as a huge black storm front!

Instinctively, Sam reached for the autopilot and turned the autopilot heading knob to take the 757 on a more south easterly heading. But the knob wouldn't move!

"The Autopilot's jammed!" Sam exclaimed.

Both pilots immediately tried to disengage the autopilot and fly Quebec Echo manually but the manual override didn't function either!

"What's happening?!" Dan exclaimed fearfully.

"I have no idea, what I do know is that we are heading into the storm!" Sam replied.

The jet was then suddenly rocked violently to the right as it entered the storm, the passengers screamed, fearing the plane would flip over, but luckily the autopilot managed to level the 757 before that happened.

"HOLD ON!" Sam shouted over the combined noise of the storm and the engines.

That was all anyone on flight 595 could do as it lurched violently, it was a terrifying moment for all on-board, a multi-million pound airliner and no-one could take control of it!

As the flight was sure to be ripped apart by the violent motions, a bright blue glow suddenly materialised in front of them.

"What the?" Dan exclaimed in surprise.

"Whatever it is, we are heading straight through!" Sam replied.

The 757 kept on shaking violently as it approached the glow, and without warning, it flew headlong into it. There was a bright flash and the storm immediately cleared, there was no trace of Winter 595, its crew and passengers, it was as if they were never there!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Unknown Skies part 3**_

 **Arendelle, August 12** **th** **, 1759, 5 years after the great thaw**

Queen Elsa of Arendelle smiled, today, like others in Arendelle's summer were sunny and pleasantly warm. It was not an ordinary summers day however, today was to be the wedding day of her younger sister Princess Anna of Arendelle to Ice Master Kristoff Bjorgman. Elsa was proud of the two, this time, Anna had taken several years, 6 to be exact, to get to know Kristoff and the couple had fallen in love and here they were today.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the bride" The priest announced with a smile on his face.

Anna didn't need asking twice, she leant forward and kissed Kristoff to massive applause by everyone gathered in the church. When they parted, Anna and Kristoff, hand in hand, walked back down the aisle and back to the castle where the two would change before the rest of the wedding festivities would begin.

Anna looked absolutely beautiful in her pure white bridal gown which Elsa might have had a hand in making. Elsa was proud for her little sister. But she was also worried, over the past several nights she had been awoken by nightmares involving a huge flying machine and whispers saying "It's coming! It's coming!" She didn't know exactly what these nightmares meant but for now Elsa had to hide her fears for now until she could find out what they actually meant.

 **37,000 feet, 900 miles out from Arendelle**

Winter Airways flight 595 burst out of the bright blue glow and resumed flying straight and level. Sam and Dan both stared out of the cockpit windows. The sun was beginning to set, filling the aircraft with a soft orange glow.

"Hey, what's happening here? Sunsets not supposed to happen for another 45 minutes!" Dan said in a confused tone.

"No idea." Sam replied. As he said this, he looked down at the instrument panel to check Quebec Echo's position.

"Our satellite navigation is out!" Sam exclaimed in surprise.

"That can't be right" Dan thought aloud.

"No, it isn't" Sam agreed.

Sam then activated the intercom.

"Hey Kate. Is everyone ok back there?" he asked.

"Everything is ok back here Sam. We're all just shaken that's all" Kate replied through the intercom.

"Ok, just keep everyone calm. Dan and I are going to keep trying to find a landing site" Sam said back in a calm tone to Kate before switching off the intercom.

He then activated the PA system and said,

"Attention everyone, this is your captain speaking. I apologise for the sudden heavy storm activity. No need to worry. It's perfectly normal to encounter this sort of weather when above the North Sea"

"The North Sea?" Dan asked in confusion as Sam switched off the PA system.

"We are above it at the moment and the North Sea has had freaky weather" Sam explained.

Dan couldn't help but agree with that.

The Boeing 757 cruised on towards the Norwegian coast, the sun set completely and night began to set in.

"It's going to be almost impossible to find a safe landing sight now" Dan said grimly to Sam.

"We can still try" Sam replied in a reassuring tone to his friend.

Dan was about to ask how when suddenly, the radar started bleeping quite loudly!

Both pilots immediately looked down at the Radar's display and right on the extreme edge of the system's indicated range. A repeating pulse of powerful energy could be seen and with every pulse, the radar binged loudly.

"What in the world?" Dan exclaimed.

Sam's brow furrowed in concentration before he said,

"Only one way to find out what it is"

He reached for the autopilot heading dial.

"You sure you want to do that?" Dan asked concerned.

"What have we got to lose?" Sam replied as he turned the dial and the 757 turned towards the pulse of energy.

 **Arendelle, the same as the 757 detects the energy pulses**

Elsa threw up another blast of powerful icy magic into the evening sky, the setting sun creating beautiful colours onto the shapes that Elsa's magic created.

She had been doing this for a while to provide a backdrop to the ice skating figures on the frozen fjord below.

Elsa watched Anna and Kristoff skate together on the ice, making her smile that Anna had found someone who would love her unconditionally. Elsa wished she could find someone like Kristoff was to Anna but who would want to court "the snow queen"?

Just then without warning a blast of pain hit her, sending her to her knees!

As Elsa screwed her eyes shut, trying to block out the pain, she started having the dream!

Bright flashes of light accompanied by a sort of dark smoke. Sounds of battle which then morphed into a repeated set of odd sounds accompanied by someone or something saying "Pull up! Pull up!" Finally all of that cut out as a huge shape blotted out the rest of the vision, it came towards Elsa at a speed that should have been impossible. The sound that came out from it, a deep, high pitched shrieking noise grew louder and louder until the shape was nearly about to hit her! The vision cut out and the headache stopped.

Elsa's eyes shot open and she shakily got to her feet, leaning against a tree to steady herself, she looked up towards the Fjord. No-one had seen her collapse and Elsa knew that it was probably for the best. It was her sister's wedding day after all and she couldn't spoil it.

"But what was that vision and the dreams? What are they trying to tell me?" Elsa thought aloud to herself.

Elsa didn't know exactly what the visions were saying or why she was seeing them, but she knew somewhere deep in her bones that soon she would find out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Unknown Skies part 4**_

Winter 595 was rapidly approaching what the radar indicated was the source of the powerful repeated energy pulse. Sam and Dan kept an eye on the radar screen in order to track further energy pulses. To assist in finding anything on the ground, Sam had lowered the 757's altitude to around 10,000 feet.

"You see anything?" Dan asked.

"No, nothing at this time" Sam replied, the tension in his voice evident.

The aircraft continued to fly for a while, the two powerful Rolls Royce engines consuming the remaining fuel at what seemed like a rapid rate. Before long the 757 would reach fuel exhaustion and the plane and the over 200 souls on-board would fall out of the sky.

As hope was beginning to be lost, one of the passengers, sitting on the port side of the aircraft, saw something and yelled out,

"I see lights!"

Everyone within earshot looked out of the port side windows of the aircraft and sure enough, there were lights below the aircraft, dimly glowing ones, but lights nonetheless.

Kate, after checking to see if the passenger was correct, sprinted up to the cockpit and burst in, causing Sam and Dan to both nearly curse in surprise!

"The passengers see lights on the port side below us!" Kate said excitedly.

Sam and Dan both looked out of the port side windows in the cockpit and sure enough, a large, dim, collection of lights were shining.

"Looks like we've found the source of the energy pulses our radar picked up" Dan noted.

Sam corrected his friend by saying,

"We don't know that yet. It probably is the general location, not the actual source. We'll find out when we are on the ground"

Then to Kate he added,

"Kate, you and rest of your team should get everyone into their seats; we are going to make a practice approach to see if it is safe to make a gear down landing or not before we make an actual landing."

Kate nodded before she left the cockpit and closed the door behind her.

At this Sam and Dan strapped themselves into their seats and began to turn Quebec Echo onto its practice approach.

Just as Flight 595 turned onto its practice approach, Elsa had joined in the ice skating on the frozen fjord. Everything was going great, the music played cheerfully into the night, smiles were on everyone's faces and apart from a few people slipping over, everyone was enjoying themselves. Especially the bride and groom, Anna and Kristoff.

It seemed to be a perfect end to a truly beautiful day, until Olaf, who was watching the stars noticed something odd. True, he didn't have a skull, or bones, but he was sure that stars didn't come in red and green whilst flashing!

"Elsa?" Olaf asked nervously.

Elsa, noticing the uncertainty in her creations tone skated over to him.

"Yes Olaf?" she asked curiously.

"Are stars supposed to be like that?" Olaf asked as he pointed to the red and green stars.

Elsa looked where Olaf was pointing, eyes squinting in concentration as she tried to see what Olaf was pointing to. Once she did, her eyes widened in horror and Elsa thought her heart was skipping a beat!

"The lights from my vision!" Elsa murmured under her breath.

Elsa looked again and was shocked to see that the lights were getting bigger and bigger, along with a sound getting louder and louder that Elsa knew all too well!

Elsa knew she had to do something without alarming everyone. She said to Olaf as carefully as she could,

"Olaf, I need you to get off the ice and head back to the castle"

Olaf with a disappointed expression on his face asked,

"Why?"

"No time to explain. Please just head back to the castle." Elsa replied in a cautious tone.

Olaf nodded and still confused at Elsa's sudden wariness, immediately moved off the frozen fjord and back to the castle.

As he did so, the shrieking, whining noise that Elsa was all too familiar with grew louder and louder with each passing second.

By now everyone else had noticed the sound and were all looking towards the lights.

"What is that?" someone asked.

"I have no idea" another person replied.

Anna moved to her sister's side in a supporting gesture, Elsa felt grateful for this. Just then the noise grew to almost unbearable levels and a pair of bright, harsh white lights appeared!

"EVERYONE, GET OFF THE FJORD!" Elsa yelled at the top of her voice.

No-one needed asking twice. Anyone who was on the fjord immediately began moving as fast as humanly possible to the land and hopefully safety. Elsa was the last to turn and run. As she moved, the noise grew to an ear splitting crescendo and the lights to an almost blinding glare before a massive, dark shape, which was barely illuminated by the lights that accompanied it, passed over her at a speed that was thought to be impossible! As the shape passed over, Elsa was pushed backward violently by some unseen force. Luckily, Elsa was able to use her magic to steady herself before she ended up in the unfrozen section of the fjord left open for ships.

Anna, upon noticing that Elsa had been knocked down, immediately skated over to her sister and helped her to her feet.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna asked in concern.

"I'm fine Anna" Elsa replied in a reassuring tone as the two sisters moved off the frozen fjord.

As they joined Kristoff, he asked them,

"What is that thing?"

"I have no idea!" was Elsa's fearful reply.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Unknown Skies part 5**_

After Quebec Echo climbed back out of its practice approach, Sam and Dan discussed their landing options.

"It looks like the bay down below is frozen over so we can make a gear down landing" Sam noted.

"You sure about that? There were people on that ice and is the ice going to take the weight of the aircraft?" Dan asked sceptically.

"Boeing 757's fly to Antarctica all the time and land on ice. We should be fine on that front. As for the people, they'll hear the sound of our engines." Sam replied reassuringly.

"I just hope your right." Dan said back in a nervous tone.

"So do I" was Sam's reply as he guided the 757 back around in order to make a final approach and landing.

As Sam did this, he activated the PA system and said in a reassuring tone,

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are about to make a landing attempt. On behalf of the crew, we thank you all for your patience for these past few difficult hours. All we ask of you is that you follow the instructions of the Cabin Crew and we should be on the ground shortly."

As Sam finished the PA message, Dan levelled the aircraft out on final approach. Every light the Boeing 757-200 had available was switched on to aid anyone on the ground in seeing the rapidly approaching airliner.

"Let's begin landing checklist." Dan said; all business like now.

"Ok" was Sam's reply.

"Landing gear?" Dan asked.

Sam pulled down the landing gear lever; the sound of the electrical motors lowering the gear could be heard, followed by three metallic thuds as the landing gear locked into place.

"Down" Sam confirmed.

"Flaps?"

"Down to 30 degrees"

"Trim?"

"Set"

"Speedbrakes?"

"Armed"

"Landing checklist is complete" Dan announced when he and Sam finished going through the landing checklist.

The 757 was now on final approach, the wheels only 200 feet above the water's surface and descending rapidly.

"This is it. We have one shot at this. The last landing of an Aircraft anywhere. Let's make it a great one." Sam said loudly in an attempt to boost his and Dan's spirits.

Dan took one last look down at the fuel gauge and exclaimed in a terrified voice,

"We are only five minutes from fuel exhaustion!"

Sam didn't seem to notice as he calmly drew back the power on the 757's twin Rolls Royce engines in order to save the thimble worth of fuel left.

Quebec Echo was only 100 feet from the ground at this point and as it passed that altitude, the alert systems called out,

"100!"

The aircraft passed rapidly over the ice's edge and was only seconds from landing. Just before the aircraft touched down Sam and Dan raised the nose of the Boeing 757 and the main wheels touched down on the thick ice at over 180 knots.

Seconds after the main gear touched down, the nose lowered and the nose gear touched down. With that, the Speedbrakes automatically deployed and Sam applied the brakes and reverse thrust.

When the comforting sound of the reverse thrust and the accompanying vibrations entered the cabin, the passengers all clapped and cheered as the powerful airliner began to slowly, but surely slow down to a stop.

Once below 50 knots in speed, Sam switched of the thrust reversers, retracted the Speedbrakes and retracted the flaps. Using the wheel brakes to bring the aircraft to a full and complete stop.

Quebec Echo stopped as smoothly as it normally did on airline operations and just after it stopped, Sam and Dan immediately shut down the engines to try and save what little fuel they had left. If they could get their hands on more fuel, they could use the APU to pump it on-board.

As the engines shut down, silence filled the cabin and everyone on-board took a collective sigh of relief.

Winter Airways flight 595, an ordinary Boeing 757 flight to Leeds, surviving a nuclear exchange and was now safely on the Ground, or Ice if you wanted to be specific.

Sam and Dan both gave each other a high five for a job well done, but as they unstrapped themselves from their seats, Dan looked out of the cockpit windows and exclaimed,

"There are people out there and they are coming for us!"

Sam looked out to where Dan was looking and yes, there were a lot of people, some of them carrying flaming torches, others obviously armed and led by a blonde woman in a magnificent blue dress were moving steadily towards them!

"Evacuate the aircraft. If they see we are unarmed civilians, those people probably won't attack" Sam told Dan.

"I just hope you are right mate" was Dan's nervous reply before he and Sam left the cockpit in order to begin evacuation of Flight 595.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Unknown Skies part 6**_

Elsa and Anna, followed by Kristoff and a few guards moved towards the flying machine, which had just landed with caution.

From all that they had seen and heard when this machine flew at low level around Arendelle, they thought that their end was coming. But it didn't and now they were about to have a closer look.

A few guards held flaming torches and some others had kerosene lamps which they held up to bathe the machine in light.

From where Elsa was standing, she couldn't see the whole of the machine very well but she could tell that the machine was huge, longer and wider than any ship and the fin on the back easily towered over every building in Arendelle except the castle.

The machine was painted in an icy blue, the same colour as her ice dress and all over the machine, were silver snowflake designs. Strange text, some large and some small was present here and there and all in a language that wasn't very common around Arendelle.

Stretching out from the sides of the machine were a pair of massive wings, or that was what Elsa and the others guessed they were. Underneath those, one on each side were a pair of massive pod like contraptions that had a massive set of spinning blades in their front.

On the side of the pods were a stylised double R and underneath those was the words Rolls Royce.

"Rolls Royce?" what could that mean? Elsa thought to herself.

She moved back to the machine's front, reading the words she could see,

"Winter Airways? Boeing 757-200? What do those actually mean?" Elsa thought aloud.

Just as Elsa said this, a door opened on the front left corner of the machine and a bright yellow slide unfurled itself from within the machine, with a loud hiss!

When the hissing sound stopped, a figure appeared at the door opening and gestured inside the machine at someone. As soon as he did so, one by one, people began to slide down the slide and onto the ground!

Several guards took a step back in surprise but quickly regained their formation.

Elsa and Anna gasped at the sight of the people, all of them seemed to be dressed in fashions so exotic, they would get one a dirty look from people in Arendelle and other kingdoms.

Slowly, a large crowd of people gathered from inside the machine outside the left pod. Elsa and Anna both did the math, 208 people in total. All of them dressed weirdly, six women were all dressed in the same style and colours of clothes, Anna pointed out that the women were wearing some kind of uniform.

But it was the two men in black suits that caught Elsa's eye. One of them had a black hat on so Elsa couldn't see him clearly but the other one, she could.

He looked to be around Elsa's age, not much taller than she. But what shocked Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and all of the guards was how closely he resembled Elsa herself!

His hair was the same platinum blonde colour, his skin had the same icy tone and his eyes were the same glacier blue.

The man turned and looked at Elsa with deep suspicion, he slowly walked forwards, with the other man dressed identically to him obviously protesting.

But the platinum blonde haired man said something which Elsa couldn't quite hear but she thought he said,

"Dan, I'll be fine"

The white haired man strode confidently forwards, the guards all drew their weapons but Elsa stopped them with a quick motion of her hand.

The man finally stopped only a few paces away from Elsa and said, in a clear, calm and confident tone,

"My apologies for any disturbance. My name is Sam Hartley; I am the commanding officer of Winter Airways flight 595, a civil passenger flight, en-route from Boston Logan Airport to Leeds Bradford Airport"

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and the guards just stared at him in astonishment. Didn't he know that his arrival had just mucked up the peace and tranquillity of Anna and Kristoff's wedding?

Elsa was finding it difficult to get any words out, she was that surprised at Sam's statement.

"Mr Hartley, my name is Elsa; I am the Queen of Arendelle. I don't know what you are saying, to be honest it sounds ridiculous. What I do know is that you and your flying machine disrupted my sister's wedding!" Elsa replied to Sam, in a similar tone that he used.

Sam's eyes widened as Elsa mentioned her name, but he kept any remark in check as he said,

"My apologies, but my aircraft was running out of fuel and without it, you have to land. And by the way, please call me Sam"

"Fuel? Look, Sam. I don't know who or what you, your machine, or your companions are. But your arrival is quite concerning. For all I know, you could be a secret army waiting to invade!" Elsa replied.

Sam turned around and gestured at the people huddled under the machine's left wing.

"Do they look like soldiers to you?" He asked, his voice showing the stress he was feeling.

Elsa looked and none of the gathered people didn't look like combatants but that didn't mean she could let her guard down.

"They don't look like soldiers, true. But I still have to be suspicious. There is no record of a machine such as yours" Elsa said to Sam.

Sam turned back to Elsa and said in a friendly tone,

"Look, I understand where you are coming from. But really we are just civilians on an ordinary trans-oceanic flight. We came here because all of our intended airports were destroyed by war. We then flew through a storm and a bright blue light, and then we ended up here. If you don't believe me, I can get evidence to prove it"

Elsa considered this for a moment, Anna whispered to her,

"Are you sure about this? For all we know, Sam could be another Hans!"

"We don't know that Anna. Sam could be telling the truth." Elsa replied, also in a whisper.

She then turned around and said to Sam,

"If you indeed have evidence. I will see it tomorrow morning, I will have guards bring you to the council chamber and your evidence can be presented. We will decide what happens after that. Until then, you and your companions are confined to your 'Aircraft'"

Sam nodded at this,

"Understandable your majesty, if I could make one request. Do you have any ladders that the passengers, the crew and I can get on and off the aircraft?" he asked.

Elsa nodded and with a flick of her wrist, a set of Ice stairs, leading up to the Aircraft's open door appeared, completely enveloping the yellow slide underneath.

Sam looked to be shocked at what Elsa had done; in fact, Elsa could see the open mouthed expressions on all of the Aircraft's other Crew and passengers.

"Tomorrow morning, 9 o clock. We will meet then." Elsa told Sam before she, Anna, Kristoff and most of the guards turned around and headed back to the castle, whilst a few took up positions near the aircraft to prevent the crew and passengers from leaving the vicinity.

As she and the others left, Elsa couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen and it was linked to the people on the aircraft.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Unknown Skies part 7**_

The sun rose above Arendelle, casting its light upon the ground. The citizens of Arendelle awoke and began their daily routine. The main topic of discussion was of course, the flying machine which arrived late last night.

Elsa awoke bright and early, just like always. As she got out of bed, she strode over to the windows and peeked out of the curtains. The kingdom looked so peaceful now; people were already clearing up the decorations for Anna's wedding and beginning their normal days. The most prominent thing that she could see however was the massive rear fin of the flying machine, peaking above the buildings.

The events of last night came rushing back to her, the arrival of the Aircraft, her meeting with the aircraft's commanding officer who looked identical to her and his offer to provide evidence to prove that he, his aircraft and everyone on-board were indeed civilian's, diverted off course due to war and they had come here through some hole in the sky.

Elsa moved back into her room and began to get ready for the day ahead; it would prove to be interesting.

Meanwhile, on-board Quebec Echo, Sam and Dan had been up since the early hours, trying to download the Cockpit Voice Recorder and Flight Data Recorder data onto Sam's laptop to present to Queen Elsa.

One of the passengers, an American technology student by the name of Bruce, was currently downloading said data from the flight recorders. The flight recorders on Quebec Echo were an experimental model which was fitted with USB ports for easy access to the data within.

Whilst the Data was being downloaded, Bruce also downloaded a recording from Quebec Echo's nose gear camera which would provide concrete proof of Flight 595's origin point.

Sam had changed into a spare uniform and cleaned himself up as best as he could without using any of the on-board power, he had placed a power restriction on everyone to try to conserve the limited power available in the batteries.

Once finished, he moved slowly out of the lavatory and sat down in one of the rear economy seats where Bruce was finishing his upload of the Flight Recorder data to Sam's laptop.

Bruce looked up from the laptop and saw Sam sitting there,

"Ah captain. Just finishing the upload of the CVR and FDR data. You should be ready to go in a few minutes" he told Sam.

"Very good. I'm going to need that data" Sam replied.

The air fell silent apart from the Bruce's steady tapping on the Laptop's keyboard.

After a few minutes of working, the laptop beeped to indicate it was ready.

Bruce shut down the laptop and passed it over to Sam.

"There you go, all the data is on there. You'll have no problems" Bruce said reassuringly to Sam as the latter got out of his seat.

"I hope so" was Sam's reply as he walked down the aisle and climbed down the ice staircase that "Queen Elsa" had created.

As his feet touched the icy surface of the Frozen Fjord, Dan, who had been standing next to the stairs, called out to Sam.

"Looks like your escort is here!"

Dan gestured over to the edge of the fjord where several armed guards were moving carefully onto the ice and towards the aircraft.

"Well then, looks like I am about to face the music." Sam said at an attempt at a joke.

Dan looked at Sam as if he said something crazy.

"Sam, you don't realise how much of a danger we are in! That woman you talked to last night identified herself as Queen Elsa and she magicked up Ice stairs! She could easily kill us all!" Dan warned Sam.

"I understand where you are coming from Dan, but I find it highly unlikely we are actually in the same realm as a Disney Movie. Also, if we actually are in Arendelle, Elsa would never hurt anyone. Not intentionally at least." Was Sam's reply as he began to make his way towards the guards who would escort him to the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Unknown Skies part 8**_

Sam couldn't help but feel absolutely terrified as he was escorted through the streets of Arendelle and into the castle. His heart was pounding in his chest and it took all of Sam's concentration not to hyperventilate.

To be honest, Sam had every right to be nervous, he was about to meet Queen Elsa of Arendelle, a person thought to be fictional until last night and present data from Quebec Echo's Flight recorders which would hopefully convince Elsa and her council that Quebec Echo and everyone on-board it were ordinary civilians. Well, that was the plan anyways.

The Citizens of Arendelle all stared at Sam as he walked past them, he waved at them with a smile but none acknowledged him.

"Can't blame them" Sam thought to himself.

The guards led Sam onto a long, thin stone bridge which lead to a small island where Arendelle's castle stood tall and proud against the mountain range. Sam looked up in wonder as he approached the castle. Even though he wasn't a big time Frozen fan, he was in awe at how amazing the whole of Arendelle looked in real life.

The Guards lead Sam past the gates and in through the Castle's main doors. Inside, the whole building was extremely well furnished, artwork was either hung from the walls or resting on small tables here and there, the floor had obviously been polished very recently as Sam could see his own face in the shiny wood!

As he looked, Sam couldn't help but feel a strange sensation of déjà vu. He couldn't figure out why, but with Quebec Echo out of action for now, he was sure that he would find answers.

Sam, after being escorted through multiple corridors and ascending a flight of stairs, finally arrived in front of a large set of oak doors. There were voices coming from within, although he couldn't hear what anyone was saying, he could recognise Elsa's voice.

The lead guard knocked on the door and the voices beyond the door stopped. Elsa said something which Sam guessed was,

"Come in"

The lead guard opened the door and walked into the room. He said something to the room's occupants, Elsa replied and the guard came back out of the doors.

"They are ready for you" he said to Sam.

Sam nodded and followed by the guards who escorted him from the aircraft, he stepped slowly and nervously into the room.

Inside was a long wooden table lined with chairs and every single seat was filled. Elsa was sat at one end with Anna sat on her right. The rest of the people there, both men and women were obviously either members of the Military or rich members of society.

Everyone looked to Sam and his heart was beating so rapidly with nervousness that Sam thought he was going to collapse right then and there!

Elsa looked at him and smiled at him,

"Sam, Welcome. I trust you slept well last night?" She asked.

"Well, as best as one can in an aircraft seat not designed for sleeping in" Sam replied.

"It was for the best, no one here is sure that you and your fellow people on that flying machine are indeed civilians" Elsa said back.

"I assume that is the evidence that Queen Elsa said you would bring?" one of the councillors asked, gesturing to the laptop case that Sam was carrying.

"Yes, it is all here" Sam replied and moved forwards to the table and unzipped the bag. He carefully withdrew the laptop and several confused murmurs rippled through the room.

Ignoring them, Sam opened the lid and hit the power button on the laptop. The computer whirred into life and the screen lit up, both actions earning surprised gasps from everyone in the room.

"Just give me a minute please" Sam said to the gathered council.

As he typed in the password and set up the media player in order to set up the Flight recorder evidence, several council members spoke quietly with each other,

"What is that rectangle thing?" one asked, referring to Sam's laptop.

"I have no idea. It doesn't appear to be a weapon" another replied.

"It might be though, we must be on guard" another said, Elsa heard this last one and shot the councilmen a glare which told them to be quiet.

Sam finished activating the laptop and the media player software and had placed the cursor over the play button.

"You might all want to gather round for this" he said to the council and they all immediately left their seats to crowd behind Elsa, in order to get a view of the Laptop's tiny screen.

"If you would like to do the honours you majesty?" Sam asked as he gestured to the cursor's left click button.

Elsa looked hesitant before Sam said,

"I promise you it is not a weapon. All you need to do is press that button" whilst gesturing to the left click button.

With a shaking hand, Elsa reached over and pressed the button.

The footage opened with the CVR playing, beginning whilst Quebec Echo was still at the gate at Boston Logan international. The nose gear camera switched on as well, showing a view of the terminal, the rest of the footage played out. It had been shortened to include only the most important parts. For example when the aircraft first lost radio contact, the many transmissions made between the thousands of different aircraft played out. If you asked anyone who was in that council room, they would be lying if they said that they didn't shed a tear at the desperate and fearful conversations between the different pilots of all the different aircraft, both civil and military.

The footage then moved to when Flight 595 flew through the storm. Sam thought that Bruce had done a good job animating that part.

Finally the footage moved to the landing, it included the practice approach and the actual landing.

The nose gear camera showed the final approach and landing of the aircraft, the light located on the nose gear illuminating the ground in front of the plane. Just before the footage ended, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff all briefly saw themselves in the Camera before the footage ended. Silence fell across the room.

Elsa was shocked to say the least, her magic started to seep out, coating her chair in a fine layer of frost.

No-one dared speak, until Elsa cleared her throat and said in a quiet tone,

"You have some solid evidence there. I am inclined to believe you when you say that you and the others on your aircraft are civilians."

"I'm sorry that I had to show you all that. But it was the only way" Sam replied in an apologetic tone.

"We have to do something. They're civilians; they lost their home because of war!" Anna said to Elsa.

By this point, the rest of the council moved back to their seats and sat down.

"You don't need to Princess Anna. The passengers, crew and I can figure something out" Sam interrupted.

Both Sisters immediately snapped their attention towards Sam.

"That is not an option. You are refugees. You'll have a home here in Arendelle" Anna told Sam in a commanding tone.

Sam smiled warmly at the Princess as she said this, he now felt as if himself and the rest of the passengers on Winter Airways flight 595 were now safe and had hope.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Unknown Skies part 9**_

 _Several days later_

The Passengers and crew of Winter Airways flight 595 were settling in calmly into Arendelle. After the council meeting, several large tents which belonged to Arendelle's military, were set up to temporarily accommodate the Passengers and Crew of Flight 595 whilst more permanent housing was built.

The Boeing 757, Quebec Echo was left where it was parked. Elsa leaving a small section of Fjord frozen so the Aircraft could be left parked. With those who had been on-board being allowed unlimited access to the Aircraft.

Many of the kingdom's citizens took time out of whatever they were doing to stare at the 757. Some of them were very wary of the passengers and crew. But if Queen Elsa and Princess Anna trusted them, the citizens would tolerate the passengers and crew of flight 595.

Sam walked down the main street of Arendelle, in an effort to calm himself. He had a very stressful morning, the power supplies on the aircraft were dwindling, despite the numerous solar mobile chargers cobbled together and hooked up to Quebec Echo's electrical system. Also, all of the children had been asking numerous times to meet Elsa and Anna. It had taken a lot of persuasion on Sam's part for the parents of said children to tell them no, for the moment of course.

It was no doubt that they really were in Arendelle but they couldn't let slip that in their home universe, Frozen was just a movie.

Sam quickly stopped to check his bearings before he set off again. He quickly found himself in a busy market street and by some coincidence; he saw Elsa and Anna standing at what appeared to be a confectionary stall. The sisters both had their backs turned to him and they both appeared to be deep in conversation.

Being rather fond of chocolates himself, Sam moved carefully forwards and stopped at next to Anna on her right.

Sam was fluent in Norwegian and as he read the labels on the shelves displaying the chocolates, he said in surprise,

"Coffee flavour chocolate? My all-time favourite!"

Elsa and Anna whirled around in surprise to see Sam right next to them.

"Sam, you scared us there!" Anna scolded Sam.

Sam briefly raised his hands in mock surrender,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just came over to see what chocolates were on sale. I am rather fond of them if I might say" He replied.

"Well, good for you. We happen to like chocolates ourselves." Anna replied.

As Anna and Sam talked, Elsa couldn't help but notice Sam's striking resemblance to herself again. A lot of people, including Anna and Kristoff, who had seen Elsa and Sam near one another, commented on how similar the two looked. Both Elsa and Sam felt a sense of Déjà vu whenever they saw each other. Although neither would admit it to the other.

Once both Sam and Anna had finished their conversation, they both bought a selection of mixed chocolates.

Once their purchases had been bagged, Elsa asked Sam,

"Why don't you come with Anna and me for the rest of our outing?"

Sam looked a little hesitant,

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course. You're a good person. I can tell that." Elsa replied in a kind tone.

That was good enough for Sam and he agreed to accompany the sisters on the rest of their outing.

The three moved from market stall to market stall, shop to shop, admiring whatever was on sale and chatting to each other.

The trio rapidly became friends over the next couple of hours and at lunch, Anna took Elsa and Sam to a beautiful little harbourside restaurant which had amazing views over the Fjord. The only issue was that Quebec Echo was parked well within view of the restaurant. As they ate, Sam couldn't help but gaze at the Aircraft which had brought him here.

Anna and Elsa both noticed Sam's gazing at the aircraft.

"Are you ok Sam?" Anna asked in concern.

Sam stopped gazing at the aircraft and looked back at the sisters.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just miss flying that's all" He said.

"What was it like?" Elsa asked kindly.

Sam smiled as he remembered his days flying, the best days of his life so far.

"I can't really describe it. When I was up at altitude, you could see for miles and miles. To me it felt like freedom, and when you look out of the aircraft windows down at the land and sea below. You feel as if you are on top of the world and nothing can bring you down" Sam replied to Elsa with a nostalgic smile.

But then his smile faded,

"But sadly, all good things must come to an end. You know, Quebec Echo once was worth worth over 57 million pounds and a marvel of technological engineering. Now it is just a piece of Fjord side junk"

Elsa narrowed her eyes at Sam's remark about Quebec Echo being junk. She leant back in her chair as she thought.

Noticing this, Anna asked,

"What are you thinking?"

Elsa sat up and un-narrowed her eyes as she looked right at Sam.

"What would it take to get your aircraft flying again?"

Sam, who was having a sip from his drink, suddenly snorted it out in surprise and Anna just stared at Elsa with wide eyes.

Once Sam had gotten his breath back, he looked back up at Elsa and exclaimed,

"What?!"

Elsa, who seemed to not be affected by Sam's outburst, said,

"What would it take to bring your aircraft back into the air? You obviously miss flying and it is my duty as Queen to try and make everyone in the kingdom happy."

"It's almost impossible to do! We'd need a constant and reliable source of Electricity, a lot of lightweight spare parts and a truly enormous source of Pure Kerosene. Things that would be impossible to make given the level of technology here!" Sam exclaimed.

By this point several people nearby had turned to stare at Sam who was having lunch with their Queen and Princess!

Feeling quite uncomfortable, Sam finished his meal in silence and when everyone had stopped staring, Elsa spoke to Sam as quietly and carefully as she could,

"Then we will have to develop the technology needed. It shouldn't be too difficult"

Sam just smiled at Elsa and Anna and raised his glass to the sisters, who both did the same.

"Well then, I would like to propose a toast. To a future in these Unknown Skies" He said to the sisters.

"To a future in these Unknown Skies" Anna and Elsa both agreed.

The three then lightly tapped their glasses and after they finished off their meals and paid for them, the three parted with Sam going back to his tent and the sisters back to the castle.

Both Sisters and Sam were all excited as can be, if they could get Quebec Echo flying and that was a big if. The Boeing 757 would usher in a new era. The future could only look brighter.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Unknown Skies part 10**_

"You can't be serious your majesty! Bringing that machine back to flight? They arrived only a few days ago, interrupting Princess Anna's wedding no less. Now you want us to bring their aircraft to flying condition?!" One of the councillors exclaimed.

The evening after Elsa, Anna and Sam had lunch together and Elsa came up with the idea of bringing Quebec Echo back to flight, Elsa had brought up her idea to the council. To be honest, Elsa knew that her idea would be met with resistance and it would be a while before the Boeing's twin Rolls Royce Engines could be started again, let along the Aircraft flying.

"I understand your frustration. But think about it. If we got the aircraft flying again, the benefits to the economy would be enormous! Journeys that take days or weeks currently would be cut down to mere hours. I could go to a meeting in Agrabah and be back by dinner the next day!" Elsa countered.

The councillors all murmured to each other, the return to flight of Quebec Echo in the service of Arendelle would be of enormous benefit to everyone concerned.

"Do we have a vote on the return of the aircraft to flight in the service of Arendelle?" Elsa asked when the councillors stopped talking.

"We do, your majesty" one of the councillors replied.

"Well then. All those in favour of bringing the aircraft back to flight, raise your hands" Elsa said.

Everyone's hands bolted up and it was clear to everyone how important the aircraft would be to Arendelle's economy.

"So we are all agreed. The Aircraft will be returned to flight" Elsa announced, once she had checked everyone's vote.

After the meeting was finished, Elsa left the council chambers and busied herself with filling out documents and planning the return of Quebec Echo to flight.

As she sat in her office, Elsa suddenly became aware of the enormity of the task that she had just started.

The Boeing 757 was hundreds of years more advanced than anything in the world, technology wise. How could she advance Arendelle enough to support operations of the aircraft?

As she went over this in her head, the office door burst open to reveal Anna leaping in, carrying something under her arm!

Taking Deep breaths to calm herself, Elsa scolded,

"Anna, you know you have to knock first! I nearly froze you!"

"I realise that. But I found this, hidden in Mom's old room. I think you'll want to see what I found" Anna replied, trying to catch her breath.

She placed what she was carrying on Elsa's desk. It was a book, of some description.

Elsa recognised it immediately.

"Is this Mother's diary?" she asked.

"It is" Anna replied.

With shaking hands, Elsa picked up the diary and opened it to a page that had been marked by a ribbon.

As she read it, her eyes widened and her magic began to seep out, coating the nearby walls and furniture in a fine layer of frost without Elsa realising it.

Elsa read the diary entry she was reading aloud,

"I have had to do something I hoped would never happen. I have had to give away a child, Elsa's twin brother, Samuel to the troll leader. A prophecy was told; by the troll leader that a dark and powerful force threatened our family so Samuel was sent away to another world, where he would be safe. According to the prophecy, when he is needed most, Samuel will return. I hope I live to see the day when my baby boy returns"

Elsa dropped the diary, her hands shaking.

"This can't be right! From what mother wrote in this diary. It would seem that Sam is….." Elsa said in confusion but trailed off as the thought hit both her and Anna.

"Our Brother" the two sisters said at the exact same time.

At this moment, Elsa noticed the ice and dissipated it with a wave of her hand.

"How is this all possible?" Elsa thought aloud.

"I don't know Sis. But I do know where we have to go to find answers" Anna replied.

"When Kristoff returns in a few days' time, we'll go" Elsa agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Unknown Skies part 11**_

Sam Hartley, commanding officer of the Boeing 757 Quebec Echo, stood carefully in a street corner as he watched Anna and Elsa take off with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf towards the mountains. Normally he wouldn't take any notice of this but she and Elsa purposefully avoided him at every possible opportunity! This had been the occurrence for a few days. His suspicion grew for the past several days and now, Sam's curiosity had gotten the better of him.

This had led him to follow Elsa and Anna to find out what was going on. It probably wasn't anything important and very likely it wasn't his business. But he knew that no-one just stops seeing another person without a good reason, hence him following Elsa and Anna. Once he was sure that the sisters had left without seeing him, he hired a horse from a nearby stables, using some Arendelle Currency that Elsa had allocated everyone on-board flight 595.

Once his horse was ready, Sam rode off as fast as he could after Elsa and Anna. He quickly found their fresh trail that Kristoff's sled had left behind and followed it, moving stealthily through the trees.

After a while of following stealthily, keeping the sled in sight, Sam finally came across a huge crater like clearing. Whilst still in the forest, Sam got of his horse and tied it to a tree whilst he snuck to the edge of the clearing and hid behind a large boulder.

He watched as Elsa and Anna, followed by Kristoff, Sven and Olaf moved slowly into the clearing.

From where Sam hid, he could only hear snippets of conversation from what the sisters were saying between themselves, Kristoff and Olaf.

"Grand Pabbie, Where are you?" Kristoff called out loudly.

Immediately the ground rumbled and hundreds of little boulders rolled towards the sisters, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. The rocks stopped just at their feet and all of them transformed into trolls!

Sam had to stop himself exclaiming loudly, he knew about the trolls and pretty much everything from the frozen universe, from endless viewings of the Film Frozen, since he had landed flight 595 in Arendelle. But it was still surprising to see more characters from the film in real life.

Sam strained to hear what Anna and Elsa said to Grand Pabbie not being able to hear much, however, when Anna produced a leather bound book, Sam's interest peaked immediately as he felt a sudden sense of Déjà vu. He got out his smartphone and engaged the camera function which he set to full zoom. Anna had already opened the book to a certain page and Sam took a photograph, as Anna handed the book to Pabbie.

Unfortunately, Sam had left the phone's camera flash on without realising it. Everyone whirled around at the sight of the light and Sam ducked back behind the boulder again.

"Bugger!" Sam exclaimed under his breath.

"Who's there?!" Pabbie called out.

Sam, confident that no-one would find him, didn't make a sound as he opened the photograph on his phone and looked at the image.

The camera on Sam's I-Phone was a 4k device so the clarity was pretty good. Sam had no trouble reading the photo. The page that Anna had opened was a diary entry. Sam read it and his eyes widened and his heart began to race as he read it.

"This can't be!" Sam whispered to himself.

That was when he heard footsteps and a voice.

"Sam?! What are you doing here?"

Sam whirled around to see Anna and Elsa, with Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven all standing right in front of him!

Sam couldn't see any of the trolls anywhere; he guessed that they had gone into rock form to hide themselves.

Sam leapt up in surprise and sank into a martial arts pose that he remembered from his self-defence classes.

Elsa held up her hands to show she wasn't going to hurt Sam and Sam relaxed. Although he was prepared to sprint out of the area if needed.

"I asked; what are you doing here?" Elsa repeated her previous question.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe that two friends of mine abruptly cut off contact for several days. I got worried; I thought something was wrong, so I followed you guys here to help if I was needed. Now I find out that I am a lost brother to two royal sisters, one of which has magic snow powers!" Sam snapped.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and even Sven were taken aback at Sam's outburst.

Once Sam had calmed down, he said,

"Is it true?" in a softer tone.

Everyone was silent for just a moment before Elsa said, in a soft tone,

"All evidence confirms it"

Sam's eyes widened at Elsa's statement.

"It must be a lot to take in…." Anna started but Sam interrupted her.

"It is. I mean, my whole life up to this moment has been a lie! All my life, I had worked hard, carving out a living in the 21st century, only receiving my captain's qualification on the Boeing 757 a month ago. Whereas, I was actually a brother to royalty in a parallel universe"

By now, Pabbie had transformed back into a troll and had moved over to Sam.

Sam noticed this and he asked,

"Why? Why did you send me to another universe?"

Pabbie looked very apologetic as he said,

"I can't tell you. I wish I could, but I can't. You will find out eventually. You should get to know your family. There's nothing more important than family"

"You're right" was Sam's reply.

Pabbie just smiled and as Sam turned around towards his sisters. The elder troll moved away without a word and transformed back into a rock, back in the middle of the clearing.

There was silence between Sam, Anna and Elsa for a long moment as they stared at one another, not quite believing that all three were siblings.

"So, Sam's my brother in law?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes. It looks like it" Was Sam's reply.

"YAY! More family!" Olaf cried out in joy.

At that, Anna and Elsa pulled Sam over and hugged him tight. None of the trio wanting to let each other go.

When they stopped hugging each other, Sam asked,

"So, what do we do now?"

Anna and Kristoff shrugged their shoulders, Sven made a similar gesture as best as a reindeer could and Olaf looked confused.

It was Elsa who spoke,

"I don't think anyone of us knows. For now, let's just head back to Arendelle and see what happens next"

"Sounds like a plan sis" Sam agreed, still not quite believing that he was actually the brother of Elsa and Anna from Frozen!

At this, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven, with Sam in tow all turned back towards the Sled and where Sam's horse was tied up. Ready to head back to Arendelle and the next phase of their lives.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Unknown Skies part 12**_

Inside Arendelle's castle, Sam, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were all sat inside one of the castle's many lounges. Sven was in the stables and Olaf had wondered off somewhere. The four had a lot to talk about, now that Sam was in fact, Elsa's younger twin brother.

They had already discussed the fact that Sam wouldn't take the throne since Arendelle's laws said that no matter the gender, the first born child of the royal family would get the throne.

Sam was sitting in a single armchair whilst the sisters and Kristoff were all sat on a rather large sofa, or the Arendelle Equivalent of one.

"What's going to happen now that I am Prince of Arendelle?" Sam asked nervously. To be honest, he was still surprised at the fact that he was a brother to Elsa and Anna! Part of him thought that he would never quite believe it was real, even though the evidence was stacked up high right in his face.

"Well, you're going to have to be presented to the people as a prince, The Council as well." Elsa replied.

"You don't need to worry. We all will be with you every step of the way" Anna added in a reassuring tone.

Sam couldn't help but give a small smile at his younger sister's statement.

Kristoff had remained silent throughout this exchange, feeling it best if he let Elsa and Anna get to know Sam first.

As soon as they had gotten the important business out of the way, the sisters and Kristoff started asking questions about Sam's life before he came here.

"What made you want to become a pilot?" Kristoff had asked.

A tear fell from Sam's eye and Kristoff immediately regretted his question.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to" Anna added with a comforting tone.

Sam just took a deep breath and he said,

"When I was around five, I had developed a keen interest in aviation. My parents took me to an aviation museum in Duxford, near to where I lived at the time. It was there when I saw a machine that rocked my world completely. This was Concorde"

"What's Concorde?" Kristoff asked, to which Anna and Elsa shushed him.

Sam just smiled at Kristoff's question.

"Concorde, was the fastest passenger plane in the world. Able to do the same route as we were on in just over three hours whilst Quebec Echo needs at least 6-7 hours. A marvel of British and French Engineering, I was fascinated at that point when I first saw the Duxford Concorde. It was at that point I decided I wanted to become an airline pilot. Concorde didn't just change lives, it saved mine and everyone on flight 595"

As Sam finished speaking, his eyes began to leak tears again at the memories.

"Sadly, it was grounded back in 2003 permanently and all the aircraft are probably irradiated wrecks by now" he added.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Kristoff tried to say but Sam cut him off with,

"It's alright mate."

Sam then got out his phone and activated the photo gallery app. He found a good quality photo of him standing in front of British Airways Concorde G-BOAB, which had been left on its own on the edge of London's Heathrow airport. Sam had managed to gain permission to visit his favourite aircraft in its old home.

He showed Anna, Elsa and Kristoff the photograph.

"What is this?" Elsa asked in confusion, everyone, herself included hadn't seen a Photo before.

"It's a photograph of when I last saw Concorde. A Photograph is basically a high quality painting that can be captured in a split second" Sam explained.

He snapped his fingers to prove his point.

Anna, Elsa and Kristoff all looked at the photograph; Sam looked so happy and carefree in the image. He had changed since that photograph was taken, that much was clear.

Sam then closed down his phone and put it back in his pocket.

As Sam put his phone away, the four continued their conversation, Sam revealing a great deal about his life and his adventures as a Commercial Boeing 757 pilot.

Sam had to be careful about making sure that Anna, Elsa and Kristoff didn't find out about them being fictional characters in the universe where flight 595 took off.

Together, the newly reunited family would face anything that this world could throw at them. It would take a while before Sam, Dan and the rest of the crew and passengers of Winter Airways flight 595 got fully used to living here. But with Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven's help, Sam had no doubt that Arendelle was their true home.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Unknown Skies part 13**_

A few days after Sam had found out that he was the brother to Anna and Elsa. Things had changed dramatically all over Arendelle. More trade was coming through the ports; a lot of people came from other kingdoms just to see the Boeing 757, which was still standing on the patch of ice where it originally came to a stop. Even though the aircraft was grounded for the time being, the plane was still turning heads.

The plan to bring Quebec Echo back into the air was going at full speed. Arendelle's scientists were busy trying to recreate the aircraft's, Jet A1, Kerosene fuel from the Kerosene that was used in lamps. First trails looked good and there was hope that a large enough sample to test on Quebec Echo would be soon ready.

A prototype bicycle driven pump, using several modified bellows and a crude one way valve had been build and tested, using water from the fjord. This machine would pump fuel onto the aircraft until there was enough fuel for the 757's APU to start and pump the remaining fuel on-board itself.

Several Solar powered chargers had been looped together and those provided a charging source of electricity to the aircraft's batteries.

Elsa and Anna spent as much time with Sam as they could, making sure he was ready to be presented as a Prince of Arendelle in three weeks' time.

The three siblings did enjoy each other's company, sometimes hanging out at the Aircraft, where Sam had made them Hot Chocolate using the Aircraft's electric kettle. Sometimes at the castle, and others exploring the kingdom of Arendelle.

Sam also had to spend time with Dan and the rest of the crew and passengers of flight 595. The occupants of the airliner had all formed a small community and Sam had to keep everything in order.

One day Sam and Dan were in the local bakery/sweet shop that Anna and Elsa had personally recommended. Both had a large stack of pancakes in front of them. Dan had bacon and syrup on his pancakes whilst Sam had a chocolate mixed covering on his. Sam had, like Elsa and Anna, a strong liking for Chocolate and consumed large amounts of the stuff like his sisters did. Of course, to stay healthy, the three siblings were making sure that they didn't eat too much chocolate in a short space of time.

Sam hadn't told Dan about him being the long lost brother to Anna and Elsa yet. The three, along with Kristoff, deciding to reveal that he was a prince to the kingdom in one of Elsa's public announcements, to which everyone from flight 595 was invited.

"You know mate." Dan said as he ate his pancakes, "You have been a little distant lately. Everyone's getting concerned"

"It's nothing Dan." Sam replied, trying to keep Dan from prying any further.

"You sure?" Dan asked concerned.

"I said it's nothing Dan!" Sam warned his friend.

Dan didn't look convinced but he quit pressing Sam for more information. Switching the topic of conversation to the subject of Quebec Echo's return to flight.

"From what information I have been given by Queen Elsa. We should have a large enough initial test sample of fuel to attempt an engine start within the next couple of days" Sam told Dan.

"Well that's good then. Gives us something to do other than sit around, doing sod all" Dan replied.

"You're right there mate" Sam said back.

The two finished their conversation, paid for their food and left the café. The weather today was absolutely beautiful, the sun beaming down upon the kingdom with little clouds.

Just as the two walked down to the aircraft to perform their daily maintenance check, Sam's phone started buzzing!

Sam quickly checked his phone.

"Oh, Crap! I'm late for another meeting with Queen Elsa. I've got to run. See you later mate" He called out to Dan as Sam turned and sprinted at full speed towards the castle.

Dan watched Sam go. Sam had been acting weirdly lately, spending a lot of time with the royal sisters Elsa and Anna. They were supposed to be fictional characters for heaven's sake!

Turning back in the direction of the aircraft, Dan started to walk back to the Boeing. He was worried for his friend and he was determined to find out what the reason was, for Sam acting so strangely.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Unknown Skies part 14**_

"I can't do this!" Sam exclaimed.

Elsa and Anna both looked at Sam with guilty expressions.

"I'm sorry Brother. But we can't hold off any longer. The Council and the People have to know. Everyone is getting suspicious about why you spend so much time here" Elsa replied.

Sam knew that Elsa was very right. But, in his opinion, he still wasn't ready to be announced as Prince of Arendelle yet.

"When is it going to be? I'll need some time to prepare" Sam asked.

Elsa took a moment to decide what she was going to say next. But it was Anna who spoke.

"You'll be announced as a Prince in two weeks."

Sam's eyes widened at the thought. To be honest, he thought he would drop down unconscious at that very moment, but fate stopped him from doing that.

"I'm going to need a lot of training. I have experience commanding a passenger jet on a commercial flight, running a kingdom, even if it is in a supporting role is quite another experience entirely" was what Sam managed to say next.

"Don't worry, Anna and I will help you every single step of the way." Elsa replied in a reassuring tone.

Sam just smiled at his two sisters.

And so began what Sam would refer to as "Two weeks of hell!"

Well not actually, Anna and Elsa, with help from Kristoff and the head servants of the castle, Kai and Gerda (Who had already been let in on the secret that Sam was a long lost brother of Elsa and Anna), tried to teach Sam everything he needed to know about being a prince. This was easier said than done as Sam was an airline pilot and had been training for that his whole life to obtain the skills needed, to fly a Passenger jet. Trying to learn everything a member of royalty needed to know in two weeks was like trying to get a young teenager to land an airliner. Possible but unbelievably difficult.

Dancing was the worst of all, and after a couple of steeping on feet incidents, Sam had decided that he wouldn't dance. Well, Sam could dance and very well, but his dancing was more suited to a nightclub than a royal ball.

Once another dancing lesson was finished, Sam had a rather irresponsible idea. Of course the rest of the Crew and all the Passengers from Flight 595 would come to the celebration of when Sam would be announced as Prince of Arendelle.

"Dan, I need to ask you something mate" Sam asked one day when the two friends met for their weekly maintenance check on Quebec Echo.

"What?" Dan asked curiously.

"Does your IPod dock still work?" Sam asked.

"I think it does. Why?" Dan replied.

Sam knew he had to be careful here as to not reveal the secret that he was a prince before it was time.

"Elsa and Anna have invited me to a party in a couple of days and you know I am a crap dancer. So I thought I could use the iPod dock and play modern music that I can dance to. The party guests I bet will like some of the tracks" He replied to Dan.

Dan thought for a moment before he said,

"Alright, I'll have the dock ready to roll"

Sam just smiled, everything was falling into place. He was sure that Elsa, Anna, the people of Arendelle and the dignitaries that would arrive for his announcement as Prince, would be pleasantly surprised at the Musical surprise that Sam had in store.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Unknown Skies part 15**_

Today was the day. Sam nervously called it "Doomsday" whilst officially it would be known as the day that Sam Hartley, the commander of the Boeing 757-200ER Golf-Hotel-Papa-Quebec-Echo, operating Winter Airways flight 595, would be announced as Prince of Arendelle and the long lost brother of Elsa and Anna.

Sam was standing inside a room connected to the main balcony where a monarch of Arendelle would announce things to the citizens. Speaking of which, Elsa was out there right now, giving a long speech in order to prepare the citizens of Arendelle, the foreign delegates and the occupants of Flight 595 for Sam's announcement as Prince. Sam had been dressed in a suit that made him look more like royalty than he ever thought, the whole thing was a sort of pale blue and the royal tailors had tried to make the suit mimic Sam's airline pilot's uniform.

Anna and Kristoff were standing close to Sam. They too were as nervous as Sam.

Anna gently placed a hand on Sam's left arm.

"Hey, it'll be alright Sam." Anna said comfortingly.

"I hope so Anna, I hope so" Sam replied, his tone of voice was evident in showing that Sam wasn't so sure.

"I was feeling the same thing you are now, when Anna and I announced our relationship together. Anna and I didn't know how the rest of Arendelle would react, but look at where we are now." Kristoff added, earning him a smile and a brief kiss on the cheek from Anna.

Sam just smiled at his Sister and his Brother in Law.

Just then, Elsa sent out a subtle wave of magic towards the balcony doors and they swung open.

"It's time" Sam thought aloud.

"We'll be right behind you. It can only go well" Anna told Sam in a reassuring tone.

Sam just gave a small smile before he, Anna and Kristoff, slowly moved out onto the balcony. The people of Arendelle cheered loudly at the sight of Anna and Kristoff. They were all confused at the sight of Sam on the balcony. But the Passengers and Crew of Flight 595, Dan and Kate among them, cheered loudly in support of their captain.

Elsa gestured for Sam to stand next to her on the left, whilst Anna stood on Elsa's right.

"As we all remember" Elsa spoke to the crowd,

"On the evening of my sister's wedding day. We witnessed the arrival of a flying machine unlike anything seen before. This machine, known as a Boeing 757, was operating a civilian flight between two cities, in a world that had been torn apart by War. The Aircraft's captain, Sam Hartley, who you see standing with me now, has done much in establishing links between Arendelle and the occupants of his Aircraft."

Elsa paused for a moment to catch her breath and to let Arendelle's citizens, plus the passengers and crew of Quebec Echo sink her words in.

She continued with,

"It was during talks with Sam, that my sister, Kristoff, Sam and I discovered something quite peculiar."

Again, Elsa paused for just a moment. She glanced to Anna, Kristoff and Sam. Who all nodded in support.

"Just pretend that you are talking to friends and family at the dinner table" Sam said to Elsa, trying to help her out.

Elsa smiled gratefully at Sam's suggestion and turned to the crowd to continue her speech,

"Through long and thorough research, it was discovered that I had a younger twin brother who had to be sent away for his own safety, and that of the kingdoms."

The people of Arendelle and the occupants of flight 595 murmured in both confusion and excitement. Some of them were guessing where this was going.

"After many years, Anna and my brother finally came home, on-board Winter Airways flight 595." Elsa continued, it was now or never. So she took a deep breath and uttered the words that would change everything,

"Ladies and Gentlemen of both Arendelle and Flight 595, I proudly introduce Sam Hartley, Prince of Arendelle!"

Sam took a nervous step forward so the crowd could see him better. There was utter silence in the crowd as they all stared at him.

"You think they're ok with this?" He asked his family.

Kristoff shrugged his shoulders whilst Anna and Elsa gave a Fingers Crossed gesture.

Then, without warning, one by one each person in the crowd started clapping and cheering loudly. Soon everyone was clapping, shouting and cheering as loud as they could. Sam could hear Dan's voice as he yelled across the crowd at Sam.

"CONGRATS MATE!" Dan yelled.

Sam waved at his best friend, who waved back.

As the people of Arendelle and the occupants of Winter 595 cheered at Sam. Sam couldn't help but feel like he was now truly home.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Unknown Skies part 16**_

The party in the ballroom was in full swing, music was filling the air and people were chatting, sampling the snacks on offer and dancing. Anna and Kristoff had already joined in with the dancing, whilst Elsa and Sam stood on a raised podium, the same one which Elsa and Anna stood on during Elsa's coronation day ball, all those years ago.

People were congratulating Sam on returning to Arendelle and asking him questions of his life before he arrived in Arendelle, at the controls of Winter Airways flight 595. Sam just smiled warmly at the guests and answered the questions without much of a fuss.

To be honest, Sam was trying to stop himself from freaking out. He expected to suddenly wake up back in the Winter Airways crew Base at Leeds Bradford Airport.

"Somebody pinch me, I must be dreaming" Sam whispered to Elsa.

Elsa looked at him confused, she, like everyone else that didn't arrive on Flight 595, couldn't quite understand the sayings that the occupants of flight 595 used.

"It means that I can't quite believe that all this is real" Sam quickly explained.

"You're definitely not dreaming Sam." Elsa replied, smiling at her brother.

It was at this moment that Dan came up to Sam, drink in hand.

"Hey Hey Your Majesty, You Jammy Sod!" Dan said loudly.

"It means you lucky person" Sam quickly explained to Elsa.

Sam then turned back to Dan,

"Enjoying the party?" Sam asked his friend.

"Hell Yes. What's not to like? There's music, a large selection of snacks. And I think that woman over there likes me!" Dan replied, earning him a snorting laughter from Sam.

"You haven't changed a bit old friend. Enjoy yourself. But be careful, she might be married" Sam warned Dan whilst gesturing to the woman that Dan was talking about earlier.

"That's alright mate. I'll enjoy myself don't worry about that" Dan replied.

As he walked off, Dan quietly said "I've got the, i-phone dock ready over there", whilst gesturing to a corner where the little device was left on display. Along with other bits and pieces from the aircraft, including a plastic model of a Boeing 757 in Winter Airways Livery, for people to look at.

The rest of the party went along smoothly, people dancing, sampling the food and chatting with each other.

Rich stayed away from the dancing as he was a horrible dancer, despite Anna and Elsa trying to teach him to dance. Unfortunately, Rich was becoming increasingly bored with the music. He was more used to modern music, but he wasn't sure if he should start playing music through his phone.

Finally, he muttered under his breath, "Screw it" and quickly strode over to the I-Phone dock and plugged his phone into it. The dock whirred into life, Sam chose a song that he thought that everyone would like. One that he knew the words to off by heart.

Elsa watched Sam curiously, people were starting to stare at him as Sam began to operate what he called his "I-Phone"

The band had taken a break so the room was just full of people chatting. That was until odd music began to fill the room. There were no instruments playing and everyone turned to see where the music was coming from.

Elsa's eyes widened as she realised where the music was coming from. It was coming from Sam's I-Phone and another device attached to it.

That was when the sound of Sam singing filled the room, the sound was so amazing and several people were taken aback. Anna and Kristoff gently pushed their way through the crowd to get closer to Sam whilst Elsa slowly began to move towards Sam.

No-one could actually tell what Sam was singing about but they could all hear the words, they went something like,

"Something has changed within me, Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game! Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap! It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!"

Everyone was shocked at Sam's singing voice, even the guests from flight 595, including Dan.

Eventually the song reached it's climax,

"So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me!  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!"

The song's music cut out and everyone just stood there for a long moment before everyone broke out in applause!

"YOU ROCK MATE!" Dan shouted at the top of his lungs.

The ball quickly died down after that. The guests and dignitaries all happy and content, all were chatting about the night's events.

Sam looked incredibly tired and noticing this, people gave him a wide berth as to not antagonize him. Once the Ball was over and everyone had left, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff helped their tired brother, (in Kristoff's case, brother in law) up to his bedroom and laid him on his bed. Then they all quietly left the room and shut the door. Tomorrow was the start of a new age for Arendelle and the royal family was ready to charge headlong into that new era.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Unknown Skies part 17**_

 **A few days after Sam's announcement as Prince of Arendelle.**

Things were progressing rather well in Arendelle after Sam had been announced as a sibling of Elsa and Anna. There had been some confusion and wariness over the matter but those concerns were soon quashed by Sam being as kind and as helpful as his sisters were. The three spent a lot of time together running the kingdom and relaxing when not on duty. Being an Airline Pilot, Sam had many useful skills that could be applied to the running of Arendelle, which he picked up during the countless meetings he had attended whilst working for Winter Airways. A family portrait of Sam, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven was painted with the Royal family standing in front of Quebec Echo and the castle in full view behind that.

If you travel to Arendelle, that very painting hangs pride of place in the Castle to this day.

A suitable formula of Airline fuel, as close to Kerosene that Arendelle's scientists could make, had finally been made. A sizeable amount of fuel had already been gathered so Sam and Dan could attempt to start Quebec Echo's twin Rolls Royce RB211 turbofan engines in a short space of time. Anticipation for that event was growing sharply as Quebec Echo represented the only aircraft in the world and the possible opportunities for Arendelle and the world, once the 757 was flying again, were endless.

Once a week, Sam and Dan went out to the Aircraft and performed maintenance. The aircraft needed to be in tip-top condition for its return to service after spending several months grounded due to lack of fuel.

Right now, months of planning and waiting were to finally come to an end, today, on a dark and slightly drizzly Thursday morning. Sam and Dan were going to attempt to start Quebec Echo's engines!

Everyone in Arendelle had been gathered for this momentous occasion. Kristoff unfortunately had to take care of a massive order of ice that day so he couldn't make it.

Preparations were going smoothly; the pedal operated fuel pump had been connected between the fuel storage tanks and the aircraft. Several soldiers were already seated at the machine and were ready to start the process of pedalling the fuel into the aircraft. Sam and Dan were sitting in the cockpit, making final preparations before they started the engines. They had just finished firing up the electrical system when Dan said to Sam,

"Looks like the old girl remembers how to wake up"

"True, but we need to be careful. This aircraft has been standing idle for a while so she may be reluctant to get going again" Sam replied wisely.

"Being a royal really has rubbed off on you hasn't it?" Dan asked jokingly.

"My good sir! I have no idea what you are blathering on about!" Sam replied in a mock posh voice.

That was when they heard a snort of suppressed laughter. Both pilots turned to see Elsa and Anna poking their heads through the cockpit door opening.

"We do not talk like that!" Elsa said to Sam and Dan with a joking tone.

"Good to see you too sis. Why don't you two come in?" Sam replied.

Elsa and Anna both looked hesitant; the cockpit of Quebec Echo was widely considered to be the exclusive territory of Sam and Dan, since they were the only two people in the world who were actually qualified to fly an aircraft.

"You sure?" Anna asked nervously.

"Sure as this aircraft has two engines" Sam replied with a warm smile. Carefully, Elsa and Anna stepped into the cockpit. Their eyes were wide with wonder. Sure they had been on-board Quebec Echo before and they even had been in the cockpit once. But never when all the electrical systems were on and the aircraft's computer flight displays activated.

"We are just about to begin the pumping aboard of fuel so we can start the engines on our own power. Since, unfortunately the necessary equipment to start the aircraft from the outside is unavailable." Dan explained as he was gesturing to various points around the aircraft's cockpit.

"Which switch starts the engines?" Anna asked with curiosity.

"Well, it involves several procedures, there's got to be air and power going into the engines. The APU will handle that. But it runs of the same fuel the engines use. Once we have power, we activate the fuel pumps then activate the ignition switches marked 1 and 2. You see them?" Sam explained as he pointed to the engine ignition switches.

Both sisters looked up at the tiny white dials. They looked so small and insignificant at a distance. It was hard to believe that those two switches were the ones that would start the twin jet engines and the incredible power that each one possessed.

Sam and Dan showed several points of interest for the two sisters in the 757's cockpit, now that the electrical systems were on.

Elsa and Anna were so full of wonder at the almost magical flight deck of the 757 that they almost didn't hear the captain of the Royal Guard shouting up to the aircraft.

"We're ready to begin pumping fuel at your command sir!"

"Well, we'd best be going then. I expect that you two will need maximum concentration for this" Elsa said to Sam and Dan.

Anna looked a little disappointed and the sisters both turned to leave, until Sam called after them.

"There are two jumpseats in the cockpit. If you wanted to be on-board when Dan and I start the engines, you may."

Both sisters whirled around in surprise.

"Really?" both exclaimed at the same time.

"What's to stop you? All three of us are royalty, and I am the captain of this aircraft. If I deem it safe, and I do, you two can stay in the cockpit as we make Arendelle history." Sam replied, smiling now.

Elsa and Anna were excited at this, and after Dan nodded as if to say that it was ok for the sisters to sit in the cockpit jumpseats, Anna darted outside to let the captain of the guard know what she and Elsa were going to do. She came back with several guardsmen who at the guard captain's insistence, had to be there for safety reasons. As the guardsmen boarded, Anna shut the entry door behind them.

Sam and Dan didn't seem to mind as they strapped themselves into their seats whilst Elsa and Anna did the same.

Once strapped in, Sam called out the cockpit window,

"Alright guys, you can start pumping aboard fuel!"

At that, the people manning the pedal powered fuel pump began pedalling their hardest. The slightly yellowish kerosene equivalent began to flow through the pipe leading into the aircraft's fuel tanks. Slowly but surely, the total fuel indicator began to increase in the amount of fuel on-board.

Sam had his hand on the APU ignition switch, so he could rapidly start pumping fuel onto the aircraft, under the 757's own power to save the effort on the pedal pumping team. It was an agonising wait until finally there was just a tonne of fuel in the tanks. At this, Sam turned the ignition switch. There was a soft thud and nothing seemed to happen for a moment.

"The APU will take a few minutes to start" Sam explained.

There were a tense couple of minutes before finally, the APU whirred into life and the electrical systems started to glow brighter as they were being charged. The pedal pump crew stopped pedalling and the bypass valve which allowed fuel to bypass the pump to get to the aircraft was activated.

The APU ran for a few moments before it shuddered and groaned as it got a taste of the Arendelle produced jet fuel.

"Doesn't like that does it?" Dan winced as the electrical systems started dimming and brightening as the APU tried to get used to the Arendelle fuel.

"Just let it keep running. We've come too close to give up" Sam replied, His hand ready to activate the APU fire extinguisher.

Finally though the APU stabilised and all that were on or near the aircraft could breathe a sigh of relief.

Sam and Dan quickly checked the systems for any anomalies, when they found none. They knew what was to happen next, after waiting for the APU to pump aboard a large amount of fuel.

"Ok, let's get this beast started" Sam said to Dan.

Dan got out the Boeing 757-200 checklist book and flipped it to the correct page.

"APU?" Dan asked.

"Started and supplying power" Sam replied.

"Thrust levers?"

"Idle"

"Fuel Quantity?"

"Check"

"Instruments?"

"All on and fully functional"

"Engine number 1 start"

At this Sam yelled out the cockpit window at the top of his voice,

"CLEAR JET!"

At this call, all equipment connected to the aircraft was disconnected and carried away, people and machine both evacuated to safety zones off the frozen fjord patch.

"Elsa, Anna, I want you two to activate the engine starters. Elsa, you take the left engine and Anna, you take the right" Sam said to his sisters.

Both Elsa and Anna looked confused and a little nervous until Sam told them in a comforting tone,

"Dan and I can't take all the credit for this historic moment. You two should get a part in making history"

The two sisters smiled at this and both got up from their seats and held one of the two starter switches each in one hand.

"Ok Elsa, you can turn the left engine starter switch to ignition" Sam said to Elsa.

Elsa's hand was shaking now, a little patch of frost coating the switch until finally, she turned the ignition switch!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Unknown Skies part 18**_

As soon as Elsa turned the switch, there was a subtle but noticeable electrical whine which grew steadily in pitch. A quiet hiss was heard as the left engine's air starter kicked in. Slowly but gaining speed, the engine's fan blades started to rotate, the air and fuel inside the engine being compressed more and more and the temperature grew hotter and hotter. The noise coming from the left engine grew louder and louder until it reached an ear splitting crescendo. Everyone was eagerly anticipating this moment. Would Quebec Echo's engines start? Would several months work be worth it or a total waste of time?

Those questions were answered when the left engine gave a slight cough and the screech it made increased to unbearable levels before it settled down to a loud but tolerable noise.

Inside the cockpit, everyone cheered in sheer delight as the left engine's power gauge raced briefly up to the stops and quickly settled back down again.

They had started an engine!

"WE DID IT!" Dan cheered.

"Not yet" Sam replied in a cautious tone.

Anna took this moment to flick the ignition switch for the right hand engine. That engine started the same way that engine number 1 did.

Once the engines were started, Sam switched off the APU before turning to his sisters, who by this point had retaken their seats.

"Let's see if this beast can still move" He said.

Sam then released the parking brakes and gently pushed the throttles forward. The Boeing 757's wheels gave a groan of protest as the power of the twin Rolls Royce RB211 engines forced the aircraft, and the wheels into motion.

Once the wheels were freely moving again, Sam and Dan brought the aircraft into a 180 degree turn. Once pointed out towards the edge of the fjord, Sam and Dan went through various tests of aircraft systems including the brakes, flaps, slats, lights and of course the engines.

Luckily there was a lot of room to conduct these tests since Elsa had frozen over the Fjord to the exact measurements it had been frozen over during Anna's wedding and the arrival of Flight 595.

When the moment came for the engines to be revved up to full power and brought back again, Elsa and Anna held on tightly to their seats. In Elsa's case, a thin layer of frost covering where she was gripping onto the foldable jumpseat with a vice like grip.

As the throttles were brought forwards and the engines roared at full power, the sisters felt the Boeing 757 shudder and shake with incredible force. Almost like an avalanche tearing its way down the mountain.

Unfortunately, Dan completely forgot that Anna and Elsa were in the cockpit as he said,

"C'mon Sam. Just let it go, you can't hold it back anymore!"

Dan was of course referring to Sam holding the brakes on, with the former wanting to go for a high speed dash down the ice. But it was the way he said it, in a tone that vaguely sounded like the song "Let it Go" from Frozen! The song that Elsa had sung during the film which had cemented Frozen's success!

"Dan you bloody idiot! You do realise what you have done there!" Sam snapped angrily at Dan, as he brought back the power and slowly taxied the aircraft back to its parking space.

A look of horror crossed Dan's face as he realised what he had said.

"Crap" was all Dan said.

Elsa and Anna had frozen, figuratively, when Dan had made his "let it go joke" Elsa recognised the words and the tune of the mini song that Dan had sung. Anna recognised it as Elsa had sung that song, which Elsa called "Let it Go" to Anna numerous times.

Slowly, and with a shaky voice, Elsa said,

"Where did you learn that tune?"

Sam and Dan quickly parked the aircraft and shut down Quebec Echo's engines, and whilst more fuel was pumped aboard using the pedal pump, Sam spoke back to his sisters, slowly and carefully.

"The world which we took off from, it was very different from this one. Firstly magic didn't exist there. The second is that we had movies, basically moving pictures that talk. One of the greatest, most loved and celebrated of them all was a film, made by the Disney Company, called 'Frozen'. It is about two sisters, one with the power to control ice and snow. The sisters were royalty, with the magical sister becoming a queen."

Elsa and Anna's eyes widened, their breathing grew short and their heartbeats raced. They sort of knew where this was going.

"What were the sister's names?" Anna asked shakily.

Sam looked to Dan, who nodded.

Sam then turned back to his sisters and spoke in the same slow, calm and careful tone as before.

"The Sisters, they were called, by the end of the film, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Unknown Skies part 19**_

Elsa and Anna had been in utter shock when Sam had told them that they were mere characters in a "Motion Picture!"

Utter silence filled Quebec Echo's cockpit, until Elsa managed to say,

"You have been keeping this from all of us ever since you arrived! When were you going to mention this?"

"I didn't know when to tell you guys. I would have told all of you sooner. Believe me, I would've." Sam replied in an apologetic tone.

"How do we even know that you aren't holding any more secrets from us?" Elsa asked, in a little too much of an accusing tone, which she instantly regretted.

"You don't" Sam replied, but then he had a thought.

"If it makes you all feel any better. When Kristoff and Sven get back, I'll show you all the film. That way there are no secrets." Sam added as an afterthought.

"It does have some bits that might upset both of you two, especially Elsa" Dan added.

Anna and Elsa looked at each other for a moment before they both nodded and turned back to Sam and Dan.

"Very well. But you must promise us that there will be no more secrets between us" Elsa spoke to Sam in a Queenly tone of voice.

"You have my word as Captain of this aircraft" Sam replied.

Elsa and Anna both seemed to accept Sam's promise and when they were able, the sisters left the aircraft without another word.

"Well, what do we do now Sam?" Dan asked, worried now for his friend.

"We get ready to show Frozen to the actual characters" Sam replied.

Dan then got out of his seat to find a copy of the Frozen DVD whilst Sam just sat there, his mind racing around in circles. He didn't know how Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven would react to watching the film which showed the events surrounding the "Great Winter"

In 24 hours, he would soon find out.

 **24 hours later**

Inside Arendelle Castle's main lounge, Sam, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were all gathered with Sam's laptop placed in front of them. Various snacks were placed around the table and Sven was happily munching away on a large number of carrots.

"Are you sure you guys are ready?" Sam asked nervously, his hand over the play button.

The others were nervous and part of each of them didn't want Sam to play the film Frozen. But everyone knew that they had to watch it to ensure there would be no secrets between them anymore.

Anna, Kristoff and Elsa looked at each other and nodded.

"We're ready" Anna said to Sam in a nervous tone.

"Very well" Sam replied as he pressed the play button.

The Title sequence played through and the intro song with the ice harvesters went along with little reaction. Except for Kristoff gasping in surprise at the appearance of himself and Sven as children.

But when the Young Elsa and Anna appeared on screen, Elsa stiffened and ice began to creep from under her hands where she gripped her seat in a vice like grip. Elsa knew what was going to happen.

"Turn it off!" She said in a low, warning tone.

Sam didn't quite hear Elsa but he guessed that Elsa was terrified of seeing the incident that separated her and Anna play out on screen.

The moment when Elsa accidently struck Anna in the head with her magic drew closer and closer, Anna being completely oblivious although slightly confused as to how her younger self would know of Elsa's magic.

Time seemed to accelerate and just before the fateful moment on screen could happen Elsa shouted at the top of her voice,

"TURN IT OFF!"

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven all looked at Elsa in confusion, she had never acted like this in her life!

But before Elsa could reach for the pause button, the fateful moment on screen happened. Anna gasped as she saw this and Elsa covered her face with both hands in shame. She couldn't look Anna in the eye right now.

Elsa didn't look up for a good while after that, and when Anna saw the scene where her memories were wiped.

"Is this all true?" Anna asked her sister in confusion.

Elsa could only nod and everyone could hear her voice, muffled by her hiding her face,

"Yes"

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. If I hadn't been reckless that night, we wouldn't have been separated for 13 years." Anna replied to her sister in a comforting tone.

Elsa looked back up at her sister, on the verge of crying.

"It's ok" Anna said again. The two sisters then embraced, Sam considered embracing his sisters too but decided that it would be best to let the two sort this one out.

The rest of the movie played out, Elsa and Anna not letting each other go, not even once. Sam stayed where he was, not really paying attention to the film whilst Kristoff, Olaf and Sven's eyes were glued to the screen.

As the credits rolled with Demi Lovato's version of Let it Go playing in the back ground, everyone turned to face Sam.

"I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to….." Sam began before he was cut off by Anna.

"It wasn't your fault Sam."

"You helped bring us closer. There are no more secrets between us." Elsa added.

Sam just smiled at his two sisters. And the three siblings embraced with Kristoff, Olaf and Sven looking on.

A new chapter had been written in the lives of the royal family of Arendelle and a new one was to begin soon, beginning with Quebec Echo's return to flight.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Unknown Skies part 20**_

It was just over a month after Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven had watched the film "Frozen" with Sam. Sam was becoming more and more involved with the running of Arendelle, his main duties were still and always would be working on Quebec Echo and flying it in commercial service for Arendelle. Ever since the first taxy tests with the locally produced fuel, many more taxy tests were undertaken, some of them being at high speed to make sure the brakes and reverse thrust still worked.

The return to flight of the 757 would have to wait for a little while since Elsa wanted to have the airliner make its first flight in this world, in front of the large group of royals and dignitaries from all over the world at the Annual Spring trade fair. Huge numbers of people came from all over the world and it would be a perfect place for Sam and Dan to show off what the Boeing 757-200 could really do.

That day soon came and Arendelle was packed full of people. Merchants from all over the world came to sell their products and there were a great deal of them on offer. The passengers and crew of flight 595 did their best to help, a few of them even starting to sell a few things of their own! One person from the flight was selling her Aloe Vera Products which she had brought back on the aircraft with her!

Quebec Echo was the obvious star of the show, everyone gazed up at the airliner in wonder and a few of them were lucky enough to go inside and have a taxi ride on-board!

Just before mid-day, Noble and Commoner alike were gathered at the water's edge, the Nobles sitting in a raised set of seats which looked like the seating arrangement from a European football stadium.

Sam and Dan were already in Quebec Echo's cockpit, firing the jet up for its big moment. The two pilots stayed in contact with Elsa and Anna via a basic radio arrangement using Sam's laptop and an assortment of other bits. Elsa and Anna would act as Air Traffic Control, after a brief training session on Airline radio communication, and would relay any messages between the ground and the aircraft.

"All systems seem to be in good order. We should be ready to go shortly" Dan spoke to Sam as they finished their pre-flight checks.

"That's good. Don't want to disappoint the crowd do we?" Sam replied, gesturing to the crowd.

"No we don't" Dan agreed.

The two pilots were absolutely terrified. This was their one shot to impress the visiting people. However, they hadn't flown in a few months.

There was no time for worries now however.

"Ready?" Sam asked his friend.

"Ready" Dan replied.

Sam then activated his radio and spoke into it,

"Quebec Echo to Arendelle tower, we are ready for engine start."

Elsa's voice filtered through the radio back at Sam,

"Roger that. You are cleared for Engine start."

Sam then fired up both of the 757's Rolls Royce RB211 engines.

Everyone watching this was excited, this was it. Not long now until Quebec Echo took to the skies!

Once the engines were started, Sam and Dan taxied the aircraft along the Fjord, which Elsa had frozen to form a Suitable Runway and Taxiway system. The Two Pilots deliberately taxied the plane close to the crowd and did their control checks in front of the crowd. Finally, Sam and Dan brought the airliner onto the Icy runway, set the flaps and trim, and awaited their take-off clearance.

Elsa and Anna were unsure of who should be the one who cleared Quebec Echo for take-off. Since the one of them who did would be making history.

"You should do it Anna" Elsa said to her sister.

"Why me? You're the Queen. You should do it" Anna replied with a confused tone of voice.

"No Anna, you should do it. I insist." Elsa said back.

"Alright" Anna agreed and she put on the radio headset.

Sam's voice filtered through the radio,

"This is Quebec Echo; we are ready for take-off"

Anna paused for a moment, checking the instruments on Sam's laptop which would help measure weather and other factors which would effect flight, before taking a deep breath and saying,

"Quebec Echo, you are cleared for take-off. Surface wind is 3 knots to the west. Altimeter is 2-9-9-2. Welcome back to the skies"

"Roger that, Quebec Echo is cleared for take-off, surface wind is 3 knots to the west and Altimeter is 2-9-9-2." Sam replied before Dan added,

"It's great to be back"

Inside the cockpit, Sam and Dan both placed a hand on the throttles.

"Three, Two, One, Power!" Sam called out.

The two pilots pushed Quebec Echo's throttles to full power, the twin Rolls Royce Engines roared and the 757 began to move. Slowly but surely, and then faster and faster, the aircraft gained speed.

The noise generated by the engines was so loud that everyone watching had to cover their ears to prevent them being permanently deafened!

"60 knots" Dan called out.

"80 knots"

"100"

"120"

"140"

"180"

"220"

"V1, Rotate"

When Dan called out 'Rotate' both he and Sam gently pulled back on the control column.

The people watching the attempted take-off leant forwards in their seats as the nose of Quebec Echo lifted itself into the air. The whole aircraft seemed to hang in that angle for a long time but not long after the nose lifted into the air, the main gear legs relaxed as the weight of the 757 was transferred from them to the wings. Slowly, steadily and with grace that would rival Elsa herself, Quebec Echo took to the air!

"IT FLIES! IT FLIES!" Someone shouted. Everyone cheered at the sight of the airliner taking to the air. Elsa and Anna were the loudest of all.

"Welcome back to the skies Sam" Anna said into the radio.

"It's great to be back" Sam replied.

As the sisters and everyone else watched, Sam and Dan put Quebec Echo through its paces, making sure each of the aircraft systems were working properly. Once the checks were made, the two pilots couldn't resist showing off. They made several passes at low altitude, some with the gear and flaps extended. The crowd loved this and when Sam and Dan landed the jet as gracefully as the take-off, everyone knew that a new era in world history had just begun. The age of the Jet Airliner.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Unknown Skies part 21**_

The return to flight of Quebec Echo had turned out to be the single greatest trade opportunity that Arendelle had ever experienced. Foreign Kingdoms were already renewing their trade relations with Arendelle and new trade relations with other kingdoms were being started up too. All of these kingdoms also wanted to have an Airline service and their own 757 aircraft. Airline services using Quebec Echo would be fairly easy to set up but it would be years before Aircraft could be produced.

Over the course of the trade fair, Quebec Echo made many demonstration flights and there was even talk of some people being taken up for sightseeing flights on the last day of the trade fair. That of course would hinge on Sam and Dan giving the go-ahead after testing as many of the aircraft's systems as they could. It was an amazing sight watching the 200 passenger aircraft fly as gracefully through the sky as a bird does. For some, it was extremely confusing that over 200 people could fit inside the aircraft. But considering its size and the fact that it was a powered aircraft which quite literally was centuries ahead of any technology that was available before it arrived, anything was possible.

One particular day, after Quebec Echo had finished another test flight, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven came down the the edge of the parking zone.

Sam had already finished shutting down the aircraft when he saw his sisters and the rest of his family arriving and he ran over to greet them.

"Hello guys! How's the day been?" Sam asked.

"Everything's been fine" Anna replied.

"Another Kingdom has started a Trading Agreement with us. The Aircraft was the lynchpin that we needed." Elsa added.

"That's good to know" Sam replied.

That was when he had a thought creep into his mind.

"Say, how would you guys like to have a flight on the aircraft tomorrow?" Sam asked.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven's eyes all widened in surprise at the thought of taking to the skies aboard Quebec Echo.

"Do you really mean that?" Kristoff asked.

"With all matters relating to the Aircraft, I don't mess about" Sam replied.

The Expression on Sam's families' faces was one of sheer delight and excitement. To think that they would be the first people from this world to fly in Quebec Echo, the only aircraft in the entire world.

"So I take that look on your faces as a yes then?" Sam asked with a smile on his face.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we would all love to fly on Quebec Echo." Elsa replied.

"Well then, I had best get ready for the big day tomorrow. Quebec Echo is to take her first passengers who didn't arrive on Flight 595 to the skies" Sam grinned.

At that, Sam and his family walked back to the Castle to prepare for the next day. A day that would be another major chapter in History.

 **The Very Next Day**

6:00 AM on the dot at the parking spot for Quebec Echo and the air was full of excitement. Nobles and Commoners alike were all gathered to witness Quebec Echo make its first passenger flight. A 1 hour trip around the kingdom. Sam and Dan, with help from Elsa and Anna had hand-picked the people who would have the honour of travelling on-board. The eight business class seats at the very front were to be occupied by close friends and trade partners of Arendelle. The Economy seats were to be split evenly between Nobles and Commoners.

Sam had just performed an external check of the Boeing 757-200 to make sure that everything was safe and ready to fly.

As he boarded, he nodded at Kai, the head servant for Arendelle at which he announced loudly, in the process sounding like the PA system at a major airport.

"Attention everyone, would all passengers who have been selected for this Flight, please now board the aircraft."

Everyone began to pile onto Quebec Echo. The excitement in the air being so thick, you could cut it with a knife!

Most of the nobles weren't very impressed at the plain nature of Quebec Echo's interior, thinking that it would be decorated like a Palace inside. The Commoners and the rest of the Nobles didn't mind. They just wanted to take to the skies.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf all took their seats in the very front four seats of Business Class. Sven unfortunately had to stay behind as it proved to be impossible to get the Reindeer's antlers through the entry doors.

"I can't believe this is finally happening!" Anna exclaimed in sheer excitement.

"Me neither sis" Elsa agreed.

Inside the Boeing 757's cockpit, Sam and Dan were firing up the jetliner. The APU was already running to pump aboard fuel.

"This is it Dan. We've got a lot of important people in the back, four of them are my family so we really can't mess this up" Sam told Dan.

Dan rolled his eyes.

"We've all got this. Nothing will happen and if anything does, we can just outfly the problem" he replied.

Sam knew that Dan had confidence nothing would happen. He prayed that nothing bad would happen. But this was a Disney Universe so Quebec Echo shouldn't meet with a fatal accident.

Soon it came time to get rolling. Whilst Dan taxied Quebec Echo to the runway, Sam spoke into the intercom,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of the crew, I would like to welcome you all on-board this Winter Airways, Boeing 757-200 airliner on what is a historic occasion. You are all the first passengers that this aircraft has taken into the air since it arrived in this world. This is also the first ever passenger flight in this world. We are going to take you higher and faster than any man, woman or magic snowman has gone before. We will be skimming the edges of space, the edge of heaven, the edge of dreams as you all see the land and sky from the birds view. We will be in the air shortly so sit back, relax and enjoy the flight."

The 757 was quickly aligned with the runway and Sam and Dan both placed a hand on the throttles.

"Three, Two, One, Power" they both said at the same time and they pushed the throttles to full power.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Unknown Skies part 22**_

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and everyone on-board Quebec Echo felt a powerful rumbling sensation as the 757 stood at the end of the runway.

"What's Happening?!" someone exclaimed. But before anyone else could say anything in reply, the aircraft jolted into motion.

Faster and faster the 757 gained speed over the icy runway, shuddering greatly as the twin Rolls Royce RB211 engines forced the airliner forwards.

Elsa, who was sitting in a window seat on the right hand side of the aircraft, looked out at the ground moving at a blinding speed until the aircraft gave a sudden lurch, the nose rose up and Quebec Echo took to the air!

There was utter silence in the cabin for a long moment as everyone processed the fact that they were now flying, then everyone in the cabin clapped and cheered as loudly as they physically could. They were in the air!

Sam and Dan could hear them clearly from the cockpit and they both smiled as they brought Quebec Echo up to its cruising altitude of 290000 feet for this flight. They then set up the autopilot to take the 757 on a long circuit of Arendelle's borders before Sam activated the intercom again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now at cruising altitude. My first officer has turned off the fasten seatbelt signs so you are all free to move about the cabin. Kate and her team will be passing through the cabin shortly with a selection of drinks and light meals if you should want anything. Also, would the royal family of Arendelle please report to the cockpit. Thank you."

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf got up from their seats and moved through the cabin to the cockpit door. Kristoff knocked on the door and Sam's muffled voice filtered back at them.

"One moment"

The sound of the door being unlocked and a soft beep filled the air and the cockpit door swung open to reveal Sam.

"Come on in." he said to his family and they all moved into the cockpit. It seemed to be smaller than it was on the ground but the Cockpit seemed more alive as Quebec Echo was in the air.

"So this is what you guys did for a job" Kristoff said open mouthed.

"We still do it. As long as Quebec Echo exists" Sam replied.

Olaf was entranced by all the bright electronic screens of the 757's cockpit and he reached out to touch one before Sam stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you mate." Sam warned the living snowman.

"Why?" Olaf asked.

"First thing in pilot training you learn is to treat everything in the cockpit as if it is critical to safely flying the aircraft" Sam replied.

Olaf seemed to get the hint and stepped back.

"This truly is amazing. We are actually flying. It's almost magical!" Anna exclaimed.

"It sometimes feels that way." Dan said back.

It was then that Kristoff noticed a set of lights on the top of the main control panel which showed a set of numbers on them with white dials underneath them.

"What's that?" he asked.

Sam looked to where Kristoff was gesturing and said,

"That's the autopilot controls. It enables Dan and I to give instructions to the aircraft to set speed, altitude, heading and rate of climb or descent without operating the main flight controls. Once at the set parameters, the Autopilot keeps the aircraft operating with those parameters with extreme accuracy and little to no input from the pilots."

Dan adjusted the autopilot to turn the aircraft onto a heading which would make the 757 pass the north mountain on its port side, in order to prove Sam's statement.

"I know I have said this before and I will say it many times. But this is absolutely amazing!" Anna exclaimed.

Quebec Echo cruised on for a little while before it was overflying the northern mountain range and the North Mountain was within sight. Elsa noticed this first and nearly pressed her face up against the glass to see the sight of her Ice Palace from 290000 feet. Sam and the others looked to where Elsa was looking and smiled.

"I never got to see that. One of the most if not the most iconic location in Frozen and it is right beneath our wings" Sam spoke to his sister.

"Maybe we can go up there and you can see it up close for yourself" Elsa replied.

"You mean it?" Sam asked in astonishment.

"Of course" Elsa replied kindly.

The rest of the flight went by smoothly for everyone on-board and by the time that Quebec Echo touched down back in Arendelle, the guests on-board were buzzing with excitement and were eager to start Airline services as soon as it was possible.

Kristoff and Olaf got off the aircraft as soon as they were able, Kristoff wanted to check on Sven and make sure he was ok.

Anna and Elsa stayed on-board with Sam and Dan whilst the pilots shut the 757 down.

As the two pilots shut Quebec Echo down, all four people in the cockpit heard the sound of rumbling Jet Engines in the air!

"Are the engines still running?" Anna asked before she could stop herself.

"No, those aren't Quebec Echo's engines" Elsa replied.

The four immediately dashed out of the Cockpit and looked to the air to see the lights of another aircraft circling Arendelle!


	23. Chapter 23

_**Unknown Skies part 23**_

"What the heck?" Sam exclaimed as the unknown aircraft circled above Arendelle.

"There aren't supposed to be any other Aircraft!" Dan added.

Elsa created an ice telescope and looked through it at the circling aircraft.

"It's not a 757, that much I can see" She spoke aloud as she passed the telescope to Sam. Sam looked through the telescope and his eyes widened.

"That's no Boeing 757. That's a 747-400!" he exclaimed.

"Which airline?" Dan asked.

"Can't really tell from here. It's either British Airways or Delta. Since the Belly is a dark Blue" Sam replied.

"Wait, what is a 747?" Anna asked.

Sam handed the telescope back to Elsa, and got out his phone. He then opened the camera app and showed Elsa and Anna a picture of a Boeing 747-400 at London Heathrow, earning a gasp in surprise from the two sisters. Mainly because the picture was taken from ground level, looking up at the aircraft, which showed how big the aircraft was.

"The Boeing 747; is the original super plane. Once the largest airliner in the world, it enabled everyone to access aviation as its huge capacity meant airlines had to slash ticket prices to fill it. Its range meant that it could fly to places non-stop that previous planes couldn't. The Boeing 747 is such an icon that it is known as the Queen of the Skies" Sam explained.

"That's not the only thing. That aircraft must have landed and refuelled somewhere. Theoretically, that could mean there could be other planes from the world where we took off!" Dan added.

This made Anna and Elsa's eyes open wide with excitement. The thought of other aircraft being in their world was definitely an exciting prospect.

"Signal that 747, tell it to land when able" Sam ordered.

"Already on it" Dan replied as he raced back into Quebec Echo's cockpit and fired up the communications system.

"This is Winter Airways flight 595 to unidentified Boeing 747 circling the airspace above us. Do you hear us?" Dan said through the radio.

There was a long pause before a reply from the other aircraft filtered through the radio.

"This is Delta 245 Heavy, we hear you loud and clear Winter 595. Gosh, we didn't think you would radio us" an American voice filtered back.

"We didn't think there were any other aircraft." Dan replied.

At this, Dan remembered what Sam had told him to say.

"Delta 245 Heavy, I have instructions from my commanding officer and the royalty of this kingdom to ask you to land. They want to talk with you and your crew" He said to the Delta Boeing 747.

"Um, there is no runway, there's just ice" the Delta captain replied.

"Don't worry about it. We landed on this ice not long ago, you shouldn't underestimate it" Dan spoke back, even though he was unsure about the Ice being able to take the weight of a Boeing 747-400.

"Roger that, Delta 245 Heavy is cleared for landing on the ice. Be ready for us" the Delta pilot said, uncertainty in his voice.

As the massive Boeing began to manoeuvre onto an approach, Sam was filling Elsa in on what would need to be done to enable the 747 to land safely.

"The 747 is much larger and heavier than Quebec Echo. It will also need a lot more runway in order to stop safely." He told his sister.

Elsa nodded and with a simple flick of the wrist, the ice runway was extended and strengthened, complete with subtly glowing pieces of ice which served as a guidance strip so the pilots on the Delta 747 would know what to align their aircraft with.

As this was happening, the Citizens of Arendelle all started gathering around the dockside as they heard the sound of another aircraft coming into land. As far as they knew, Quebec Echo was the only aircraft in existence!

Slowly but surely, Delta Airlines flight 245 grew larger and larger as it got closer and closer to the runway. The four enormous General Electric CF6 turbofans roaring as they pushed the jumbo jet closer to the runway.

It soon became clear to everyone, that the Delta 747 was much larger than Quebec Echo. Then with a graceful lurch, the 747 touched down on the ice and the air was filled with the sound of its four engines roaring in reverse as the gigantic plane slid to a stop and slowly taxied to a parking position on Quebec Echo's port side.

Everything fell silent as the massive plane shut down its four engines. The citizens of Arendelle all stared up at the Jumbo in wonder. How could such a massive airliner exist, let alone fly?

Elsa created a set of Ice Stairs which lead up to one of the 747's entry doors and she along with Anna, Sam and Dan climbed up them and opened the door. The flight crew of Delta 245 were already waiting inside the plane, which faintly smelled of coffee and burnt airline food.

The captain, a man who looked to be more than twice Sam's age held out a hand which Sam shook.

"Captain James Oaksworth." The Delta Captain introduced himself.

"Sam Hartley, Prince of Arendelle" Sam replied, still not used to saying that he was a prince.

The Americans had to do their best to hold back laughs when Sam said this.

"They think Arendelle and you guys don't exist in real life" Dan whispered to Anna and Elsa, who both looked insulted. Anna couldn't hold back her reply for long so she said in quite the annoyed tone,

"I don't know what is so funny. But I assure you that we do exist"

The Americans instantly realised what Anna was saying and with one glance at Elsa, in her ice dress and maybe her holding a snowflake above her palm, they stood to attention.

"I'm sorry Sir, Madame's. We didn't realise…." Oaksworth said before Elsa interrupted them.

"That's perfectly alright. My Sister and I have known that we are fictional characters in your universe for a while now"

The Americans all looked confused for a moment before Sam said to them,

"I showed them Frozen"

"Really?" Oaksworth asked, surprised.

"Of course. Why wouldn't i? You shouldn't keep secrets from your own family" Sam replied.

Oaksworth and his crew couldn't help but agree with that statement.

It was at this moment that one of the Delta Flight attendants came up from the galley with a drinks trolley.

"I thought you guys could use a drink" She said to them.

Everyone agreed with this and all sat down in some passenger seats whilst the flight attendant distributed coffee and other drinks to them all.

"So, I think I am speaking for most of us here when I ask, how did you get here? I mean, where did you guys refuel?" Anna asked.

"Well, once the nuclear war got started, every flight in the air diverted to different large airports to find refuge and the larger airplanes would try to refuel before continuing on. We were heading back to the states from Rome when it all kicked off and we started to head towards Reykjavik. However, once we touched down, a bright blue light shone over the whole airport and a lot of the surrounding area. When everything cleared, everyone realised that something was different." Oaksworth replied.

"Reykjavik tower couldn't detect any more long range transmissions. Apart from a small number of inbound flights, the airwaves were silent. We also noticed that the city of Reykjavik was no longer visible, just miles and miles of emptiness." Oaksworth's Co-Pilot added.

The Flight attendant came back as well and said,

"Everyone at the Airport managed to survive on the supplies we had and some limited resources that were gathered. But after a while, everyone got together and decided to launch a small number of long range aircraft to see if we could find any trace of civilisation. Our Plane was one of those aircraft."

Sam and Dan stared at the Americans, their eyes wide, as they realised what the Americans were saying.

Anna and Elsa also realised what the Americans were implying.

"So, what you are saying is that Reykjavik international airport. With hundreds of aircraft and everyone who was on-board them and on the ground, have come through into this universe?" Sam asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Reykjavik still exists. And boy will they be surprised when we tell them that a 757 flew through and landed in Arendelle of all places!" Oaksworth replied.

At that exact moment, everyone, apart from Sam and Dan, nearly had their eardrums blasted out as the two British pilots cheered in sheer delight at the top of their lungs.

Anna and Elsa couldn't help but smile as well, they knew how much this must mean to their brother and his best friend.

"We need to go over there right now!" Dan exclaimed happily.

"I agree with you mate. But we all will need some rest and both aircraft will need to be refuelled and checked over." Sam replied.

Elsa and Anna both knew that they shouldn't interfere with Sam and Dan's plans but they also knew that neither they, or Sam could just leave Arendelle on a whim.

"We will need to make some arrangements first. But I'm sure that we can be on our way to Reykjavik soon." Elsa said to both sets of flight crew.

Everyone agreed with this statement, and at that, everyone disembarked Delta 245 and strode purposefully back to Arendelle castle. Excited at the thought of other aircraft like Quebec Echo and Delta 245 existing and an airport with all the modern facilities still existing. They all were also excited for the upcoming flight to Reykjavik international airport.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Unknown Skies part 24**_

2 days after the Delta Boeing 747 arrived in Arendelle and everything had been arranged. Sam, Dan, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and a few guards would fly in Quebec Echo to Reykjavik whilst the Delta 747 would fly ahead of them to give the people at Reykjavik the heads up.

The main reason that it had taken 2 days for the necessary arrangements to be made was that hundreds upon hundreds of barrels, full of Arendelle made Aviation Fuel, was loaded onto both aircraft. In order to restock the dwindling fuel supplies at their destination. Food, Clothing and medical supplies were amongst the other things loaded onto both aircraft, with most of the load going to Delta 245, since it was far larger and could carry more cargo than Quebec Echo could.

Anna, Elsa and Kristoff were all suitably dressed in outfits that were both fancy and practical for the almost four hour flight to Reykjavik.

Everyone who would be going on the flights was currently gathered in the council meeting room. A large map of the Northern Seas, ranging from Corona to where Iceland should be, was laid out on the large table that everyone was sat around and Sam was busy briefing everyone gathered.

"Welcome everyone. Today is a historical occasion. Today, will be the first international flight for anyone that is native to this universe. Two Aircraft will be used for this." He said before producing two model aircraft, one of a Winter Airways 757 and one of a Delta 747.

He then placed the models on the map and moved them about as he continued speaking,

"Delta Flight 245 will take off first and fly to Reykjavik to alert them of Quebec Echo's arrival. My Sisters, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, our security contingent, my co-pilot and I will fly in Quebec Echo. Taking off one hour and thirty minutes after Delta 245. Initial Altitudes will be 5000 feet upon take off, before rising up to 31000 feet later in the flight. Pausing at 17000 feet and 27000 feet as we climb. Weather estimates look favourable for the flight and our flight should last no more than four hours if everything goes smoothly. Both Aircraft will be fully loaded with cargo which includes Food, Jet Fuel, Clothes and Medical Supplies. Delta 245 should have no problem with this but Quebec Echo will be almost at the edge of its maximum take-off weight. Only the barest minimum of equipment will be needed on this journey."

The last sentence was directed at the security contingent who nodded.

"Any questions?" Sam asked.

Kristoff put his hand up.

"Yes?" Sam asked.

"I was wondering, are we planning to stay in Reykjavik overnight and where we will sleep if that is the case?" Kristoff asked.

"Most likely we will be in Reykjavik overnight and most likely, the Airport accommodation spaces will be full so we may have to sleep on-board the aircraft." Sam replied.

Everyone grimaced at this, even though Quebec Echo's seats were very comfortable, no-one liked the idea of sleeping in them. Only the eight business class seats in the forward cabin could lie flat.

"Any other questions" Sam asked.

No-one else did ask any questions.

"Very well then. Let's make our way to the Aircraft. Wheels up at 10:00 hours" Sam spoke to everyone and they all got up from where they were and made their way to the two aircraft.

The People of Arendelle were waiting to watch their monarchs take flight, Sam, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff waved to them as they boarded Quebec Echo and took their seats for the flight to Reykjavik. The Delta 747's four powerful engines roared into life and the massive jetliner taxied over to the runway. Before taking off with its four engines on full power, making a lot of noise in the process. After an hour and a half, Sam and Dan fired up Quebec Echo's twin Rolls Royce RB211 engines and after rocking the rudder back and forth at the people of Arendelle as a way of saying goodbye, the 757 taxied to the runway and it too took to the skies. Over the radio, Sam and Dan could faintly hear the sound of the Delta 747 up ahead of them, talking to Reykjavik ATC. If anyone on-board the Boeing 757 said that they weren't excited, they would have been lying.

Kate and her fellow flight attendants began the lunch service once Quebec Echo had levelled off at its cruising altitude. Sam stayed where he was in the cockpit as Winter Airways regulations stated that there had to be two crew members in the cockpit at all times. Even though Winter Airways didn't technically exist anymore, Sam wasn't about to start breaking rules which he had worked with all of his professional life.

As Sam was finishing his food, after everyone else had eaten meaning he had received his food close to the point where they would begin the descent, Dan finished tuning the radio to the frequency that Reykjavik Tower used. Both pilots were anticipating the moment when they would receive the radio transmission clearing them to begin their approach.

"What's the holdup?" Dan asked impatiently, referring to the radio.

Sam just shrugged as his mouth was full of a rather delicious piece of salmon.

It just so happened to be that particular moment when the radio crackled into life, nearly making Sam choke on his food in surprise!

"Winter Airways 595, do you hear me? I repeat, Winter 595, do you hear us?"

Sam swallowed the salmon and spoke into the radio,

"Winter 595 roger, we hear you loud and clear. I trust Delta 245 has forewarned you of our arrival?"

"Roger that, Delta 245 has forewarned us of your arrival and landed 10 minutes ago. At first everyone here didn't believe them when they said that another aircraft had flown through to wherever we are. And its captain was the brother of Anna and Elsa no less" the ATC controller replied.

"That's fine. At first we thought that our aircraft was the only survivor" Sam said back.

There was a short pause before the ATC controller spoke again,

"Winter 595, I have you on Radar, you are cleared for descent to flight level 170, expect vectors for visual landing on runway 28"

"Roger that, Winter 595 is cleared for descent to flight level 170, expecting Vectors for visual landing on runway 28" Sam replied.

Dan then adjusted the autopilot and Sam activated the PA system,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have been cleared to begin our descent into Reykjavik international airport. At current speed, we should be on the ground within the hour but I can't make any promises. We hope you have enjoyed your flight with Winter Airways so far and we would like to ask you to sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of the flight."


End file.
